The (Application) Date
by 921350
Summary: When did Hyuga Hinata submit an application to date Uchiha Sasuke? Is there even such a thing? And what does references have to do with ex-boyfriends? AU (mild GaaHina & InoShika)
1. Chapter 1

The Application Date

* * *

:::ღ:::

SUMMARY: Since when did Hinata submitted an application to date Uchiha Sasuke? Is there even such a thing? And what does references have to do with ex-boyfriends?

:::ღ:::

It was a normal busy day in the center of Konoha's downtown. There wasn't a vacant place anywhere since every corner of the street, excluding alleyways, was all filled either with morning joggers, blue or white collar workers, and possibly anyone in Konoha. Designer's shops were in session with few shoppers having difficulties picking an outfit, swaying side to side with an unsure expression adoring their faces in front of the huge mirror and some window shoppers were seen loitering around. Cars, buses, and taxis filled the noisy street akin to cafés with its hordes of people making orders either for themselves or for their superior.

There was a waiting line that started at the foot of one café door, trailing to a street corner to a vestige stop just to attain an espresso or latte found in any other café. But the café with the long line wasn't just any regular coffee shop; it was 'The Petite Café' every man found suitable to indulge themselves in because there was a rumor that the café only hired girls range between…all the categories available: beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot, cute, adorable, etcetera, etcetera like a mantra! One man even report as a witness when another male drop-on-his-knees-and-begged a barista, rated a _'10'_, to go on a date with him. That was a crazy story, but those are the words on the street. Some males even declare the manager to change the shop's name to 'The Babe Café' with the song, Pretty Girl Rock for its national anthem! Oh my gosh, how crazy can it get?!

Luckily Hinata quit at the café as a 'cute' barista, that's what the males called her, and was searching for a new job with good benefits and a better pay than the minimum wage at that perverted, harassing café. She was tired of serving demanding customers who were caffeine addicts and it was uncomfortable having eyes on her bosom instead of her face. Hinata once told a customer her face wasn't, she hand gesture around her breast before pointing a finger to her face and informed him while she drew an imaginary circle in front of her face, 'up here'. She was close to getting fire. What a dumb statement if she did! And quite embarrassing if her new employer decided to look over the history of her job portfolio.

Reason: Fired, disobey customer's desire.

Yuck!

—She wasn't a prostitute, she was a barista.

She wasn't just a healthy female that was cute, 5'3, self-conscious, and soft-spoken. She was actually beautiful with long indigo locks that fell straight to the back of her tailbone with some short layers that framed against her heart shape face. She was in possession of some very, _exotic_ eyes that contrast well with her natural hair colour and her soft skin made her appear like a porcelain doll.

All the detail facts about Hinata were unnoticed by her, she claimed to be perfectly average when really she wasn't. She really need to wake up and perceive the truth instead of claiming false information about herself because whenever she was on the street strolling by, she was like a model, short but that still counts, on the runway. Her hair, somehow, would naturally fly up in the air behind her as if a blowing fan was operating when really, it was the wind only. Guys will all turn her way, some look ridiculously dumbstruck, and the others will gawk with their jaws dropping so low it wasn't even possible with their sunglasses falling to the bridge of their noses whispering, "I'm looking at an angle and believe me when I say she got the whole place glowing!"

Akon got that right.

And he was right; she was like a Victoria's Secret Angel. There was a time Hinata was walking down the street and the sun was getting ready to set on the horizon. Its ray decorating the clouds and open sky with a beautiful array of colors ranging from tangerine, pink, and a hue of lavender with a heavy splattering of stars resting over the remaining tinge of light. And again, her hair was flowing behind her in a beautiful wave as she catwalk through the street in a pair of six inch wedge. And the impossible happened, it was enchanting. The lined up beveled light poles placed alongside the walkway slowly lit up one by one once Hinata walk passed it. Bystanders gasp at the unbelievable scene, all their breath was taken away by the lone, fabulous Hyuga just enjoying her stroll through the night life.

She was beautiful. Stole many hearts. But never had a boyfriend. She was more than 5'3, self-conscious, and soft-spoken. She actually mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up.

Back to the present.

Hinata was attending a crowded job fair, submitting applications and resumes for whatever job that was available. Well not every job available. She stayed away from fast food booths or anything that deal with assembling food. She strongly dislike the aftershock odor. The smell of food lingering just disgust Hinata so she busied herself in the business segment.

"Hinata!" Ino screeched, flipping through a pamphlet before holding up a page for Hinata to look at, "Uchiha Corporation is hiring! Oh my gosh, it's finally my chance to meet the hottest bachelor and steal his heart!" She was over excited and was yelling breathlessly the second she threw the page at Hinata's face.

Hinata smiled at her good friend and answered politely, "That's good…really good." When really, she thought it was the wildest fantasy Ino had ever came up with. Her friend was speaking of a celebrity, no scratch that, a god named _Uchiha Sasuke_! He was a whore, a man whore that played with girl's heart for a short period or for a one night stand and will break up with them when they bored him. _He's nasty_, she concluded.

Hinata shrugged it off and focused on finding the perfect job, but what she didn't catch was a pair of eyes staring onto her figure on the second level.

Below the huge building, Sasuke's gaze scanned over the female population surrounding his booth and sighed deeply because not one lady in the crowd spark his interest until his eyes caught something. She was standing in the heart of the building, motionless while people maneuver pass her. He thought the crowd might swallow her up surrounded by all those ferocious unemployed individuals, but she didn't fade. It was like he was seeing things in black and white with the exception of her only in color. Sasuke examined her again and actually thought she looked like a beautiful flower with shiny indigo hair akin to a flowers petal and her skin as smooth as a stem. She was staring at someone before her eyes shifted upward to train at the balloons that entertained her. Very slowly, her large eyes squint and a small smile made its way to a full grin, dimples appeared on each cheek.

_Bu-thump!_

_Beautiful…_ Sasuke thought until—

"Teme stop that, you look creepy smiling like that." Naruto who happened to be Sasuke's best friend said.

No, Sasuke didn't look ridiculously dumbstruck nor was his jaw dropping so low with his sunglass falling to the bridge of his nose.

He was in fact very handsome when he smiled, more attractive than his casual smirk.

Sasuke didn't think he was that obvious with his veiled observation. He rolled his eyes with mild irritation and returned his gaze back to her, but she disappeared! He knew if he looked away, she would fade into the sea of people and she did! Sasuke grasped the railings and hunched forward as if it will give him better access to find her.

"Oi, watch it!" Naruto yelled, bracing his friend from committing suicide. Naruto know that Sasuke had an awful childhood, but committing suicide wouldn't do any good. It wasn't like he was going straight to heaven anyway and get accepted right away, Sasuke had sins also. He should know better.

For whatever misleading idea Naruto had, he had certainly misunderstood Sasuke.

"Dope," Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Find a girl with indigo hair and lavender eyes. Have her sign this and escort her to my office."

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded and thought Sasuke had completely gone insane! Did he hear him correctly? Did his friend just order him to mingle in the crowd to find a complete stranger?!

"What?!" At least Naruto caught on faster this time.

"Go!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down the flight of stairs, shooing him away. Is Naruto seeing this or is his friend possess?

Naruto moved his eyes disinterestedly over the mass of people, excusing himself when needed until one woman wearing a low and high maxi skirt with a sequined blouse caught his attention. She leaned on a bare wall away from most of the crowds, a bottle of water that didn't seem to have been drunk in one hand. In her lovely wardrobe and her long midnight blue hair left loose, she looked like anything but a meek lady. He noticed that her eyes, the pale lavender orbs Sasuke spoke of, seemed to be trained on the far side of the room.

_Bingo!_

"Excuse me…" A blonde stranger who wasn't her friend appeared beside her.

She didn't want male recruiters. All they seem to want was her number instead of actually being informative of the job. She pretended to listen and gave out the pretense that she was, offering a hand in the direction of where she thought the man was. Vaguely she heard him say, "Can you sign this?"

She blinked, looked up, her eyes focused, and found herself the bearer of cerulean eyes.

"Gomen," she apologized for being impolite. "What did you want me to sign?"

"This," Naruto urged the sheet and explain. "I'm a director at the corporation I work at and we are currently opened for positions in accounts management. Your," his eyes would trail down and away from hers with a strange smirk. "Portfolio sparked the President's interest."

"Is the job guaranteed?"

"If you sign…the benefits are good ranging from healthcare and all the other good stuff." Naruto read her expression and topped it off with, "The pay is good. Over sixty and you get overtime."

She was already scribbling on the sheet and didn't wait for him to finish. Naruto was amazed on how quickly she filled in four references and shoved the application back into his hand, smiling breathlessly as if she just came back from jogging. She must be very excited, might even be a fangirl. On the top of the application with bold letters did spell: Uchiha. That one word, but truthfully she didn't even read the title. She was too busy filling in the blanks, didn't want to miss the chance of getting a good paying job. The thought of the café made her shudder in disgust.

_Oh shit—Sasuke got himself into deep trouble_, Naruto thought.

She had a toothy smile on and a hand held out ready to shake whenever Naruto accept. The Uchiha partially signed up a fangirl and he was always the one trying to escape from their grasp. Tough luck because it won't be Naruto's shit to deal with.

Nah-ah.

"The president wants to interview you."

:::ღ:::

She really shouldn't have signed the application. If she knew it was an Uchiha Corporation application, she wouldn't have signed it because of the negative persona she created and saw him as. But never mind that, he was here now. Well he wasn't here, more like she was _there_ at his office. Not just her though, four other ladies and Hinata was secretly crossing her fingers he wouldn't choose her.

Why?

Because she was average, not a supermodel people distinguish her as. She was short, normal hairstyle, petite, and…gosh she just realized her wardrobe was so unprofessional compare to the other four who overdressed themselves. But it was a good thing, a better chance he wouldn't accept her, right? Hinata almost jumped in joy but fought the urge not to embarrass herself.

Sasuke stood behind his large desk to examine the ladies, but kept his eyes mainly on the indigo beauty. Slowly he stride toward the first lady to his right and examined her, making his way to the next before reaching Hinata at the other end. He wasn't going to examine her beautiful face yet, other areas of her body needed attention first. Her feet appeared small in the wedge she wore, tone and creamy slim legs visible provided by the open front of the maxi skirt. Sleeveless blouse with sequin that made her skin glow. Sasuke's eyes met hers for a brief second, producing a faint blush on her cheeks which turned him on, a lot. She wouldn't look at him. Her wedges was more interesting than the attractive—

_What am I thinking?! Attractive, yeah right…he's a man whore! _Sasuke lightly placed one hand under her chin and put the slightest pressure to steer her in his direction. _In possession of some very stunning eyes… _

Her mind was hazy, eyes half lidded. His face lower every second and she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

Naruto smiled, knowing when to consider bolting out the door whilst escorting the other ladies out rather than going through Sasuke's mercy.

_Click…_

The door closed, leaving them in their own privacy.

"You interest me," he drawled. "So you're not a fangirl?"

She ignored the remark. "So, did I get the job?" She immediately saw the glint in his eyes so she forestalled him. "Never mind."

And he laughed softly, "Job?"

Truthfully, it wasn't a job application. It was more of a personal application he created for eligible ladies to have a free date with him. Sasuke was a healthy male and desire what males yearn for also. He didn't want fangirls, but all the females _were_ fangirls. He created the application so he can get information of the girl he wanted, not some psycho. Earlier he looked over her application and her portfolio increased his interest. She'd actually laid a finger on the Inuzuka and Sasuke almost snorted when the Nara's name was written neatly on the reference section. And his eyes almost bolted out seeing the Aburame, including the prestige Hyuga Neji.

"E-eh…? Yes, job…" she answered with a forced smile.

"I mean to have you, Hinata," he said as his face took on a serious look.

"Huh?" she managed to mumble out while she tried to break his fingers off her chin and succeed. "What do you mean?"

"You're actually not as innocent as what your façade says."

"Excuse me?"

"There's Inuzuka," he said, pointing additional fingers as he continued. "Nara, Aburame, and a Hyuga."

"Excuse me?!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. If it wasn't an application then what the hell did she sign?! What the heck, was he CRAZY?!—declaring that she didn't look innocent. He had no right to judge her because he doesn't even know her! And what he said finally struck her mind, fully understanding his message. "They're my colleagues!"

She pushed him away; the smirk he held never left his face. "What did I sign?"

Sasuke held out the application and explained, "You signed to go on a date with me. You're very eligible."

"Sorry, not for sale." She answered and shifted to exit the office, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Take me seriously," he asked.

She was starting to feel uneasy. She was out of her league, but really she wasn't and she had such a thick mind to perceive that. Never in her life had she been proposed to in such a short time, and with such intensity. Her _'average'_ looks didn't grant her that kind of attention.

Again, another lie…

So, she decided to bail out. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but I'll have to leave."

:::ღ:::

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this! Sorry, did 'mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up' throw anyone off. I thought it would be funny to add that so I did. Oops, sorry if you didn't like it…this story might be a oneshot, unsure if I want to continue. Leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

The (Application) Date

* * *

:::ღ:::

"Sorry, not for sale." She declared earlier. He watched her stride towards the office door; her indigo vines flowed in beautiful waves. The train of her maxi skirt spread open behind her tone legs as she catwalk out of his domain—how she held her façade was powerful enough to break Sasuke's posture. She was leaving. And then, his vision met a closed door. She left, leaving behind her rejection. Her rejection. HER REJECTION!

She rejected him! No one had ever rejected him!

How dare she humiliate his ego, his male pride!

How can a girl that is cute, 5'3, self-conscious, and soft-spoken refuse him. Any other girl would jump at the chance, but she was different because she rejected him!

An angry aura exuded from his very poise.

Her application was still active, but he will soon terminate that piece of useless paper that put a huge blow on his ego. He will also terminate her; this creature named Hyuga Hinata with beautiful shiny hair will be crash. The smell of revenge filled the air. It was bloodthirsty! The feeling of ecstasy.

Yes, the all mighty _Uchiha Sasuke_ has fallen so low…for the girl he was plotting to retaliate.

"Do you want me to call security?" Naruto asked after he discovered Sasuke standing alone in the middle of his office, the indigo beauty was gone.

"No." Sasuke, upon recognizing the voice of his friend, opened his eyes, one hand clamp over his head for good measure. He gesture for Naruto to leave and marched straight to the window. Sasuke lifted the blinds only to close the pair immediately against the harsh fluorescent light that filtered through his lids. He looked down at the small figure with indigo hair and smirk.

He will crash her—

_**Click…**_

Didn't he tell Naruto to leave him alone?!

Sasuke glare at the intruder, but his expression immediately change after he saw the beautiful face of Haruno Sakura, the only girl who always satisfy his carnal desires. Sasuke eyed her foreplay wardrobe and begin to feel arouse. He bit the bottom of his lip as he examined the lady in front of him. She was in a sexy little black dress with an open back, and the hem of the dress was very high, resting just over her anatomy. She was in possession of long shapely legs, slender curves in all the right places and she knew how to please him.

Sakura stepped forward until she reached his table, allowing the steel of his table to close behind her. She was a sight to behold, but Sasuke forced his eyes to stare elsewhere. He submissively faced the window, and she laughed softly.

"Sasuke, you slob." She tsked, now standing behind his lean figure.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms, a lock of messy hair flip down over his eyes.

"Mhm," she moaned into his ears, a hand lightly fingering his necklace then to his chest drawing some circles. "You know what I want baby." She purred seductively. The warmth on Sasuke's back disappeared and he turned to analyze his mistress sway her hips as she walk backward to sit on his messy desk, crossing her legs seductively. Sasuke raised one brow, eyeing her despite his previous decision not to. Her pink locks were up and the long neck he loved was visible, ready for him to nibble on. The thought of Sasuke's lips on her neck aroused Sakura and he smirked from hearing Sakura moan delightfully. He hasn't even done anything to her yet.

And suddenly he growled. The thought of Hinata angered him. She should _want_ him like the mistress sitting so openly ahead of him. She should desire his touch, yearn for his kiss, demand for his attention, and crave for his love making.

But she didn't want him like Sakura.

Her bright red rosy lipstick contrasted with her milky skin, and he shivered, reveling in the sight of the beautiful woman before him.

"You want me to fix this problem of yours?" Sasuke asked in his deep sexy voice. A sly smile adorned his lip.

"Yes!" She sighed; her head was thrown back with her back arched, pushing her bosom forward as it moved in tempo with her breathing. Sasuke laughed mentally at the sight. She looked like she just released.

Forget Hyuga Hinata because he had Haruno Sakura.

Sakura's half lidded eyes filled with lust watched him tread towards her in a predatory style, and she slowly spread her legs open for him to settle in between them.

Sakura let herself be pressed against the desk while Sasuke kissed her with fervor, lost in the sensation of his soft lips massaging her own. The assault of lips, tongue and teeth was only paused for the necessity of breathing.

He quickly became addicted.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" He whispered.

:::ღ:::

_Man whore! _

Hinata shudder and before she know it, the front doors opened and the afternoon air breezed in. She leaned back to look at Sasuke's building and immediately feel small standing next to the skyscraper. Earlier when Naruto escort her to the building, it didn't look that big until now when she finally scrutinized it.

But who care.

She wanted nothing to do with an arrogant bastard or his riches.

It disgusted her, the thought of woman drooling over the Uchiha heir. How can Ino be so lovesick over a…a…a gigolo?! Now she wasn't even sure if he was really an entrepreneur or a gigolo. Maybe he was both… Who the hell creates an application for ladies to sign up and have a chance at dating him? He was completely insane and ill, sick to the mind! Hinata stomp her foot in irritation because gosh, he chose her because of the names on her reference. He must've thought she was really experienced in bed!

_Pervert—!_

If only he had long charcoal hair tied in a ponytail she would give herself to him, but Sasuke wasn't gentle like Uchiha Itachi. She know Sasuke could ball with the crew and he could solo, but she thinks she will like him better when he dolo. But instead of keeping in the down low, he over exposed himself.

He want the whole universe to know who _Uchiha Sasuke _is.

How can someone spend the rest of their live with him when people always infringe on his privacy? And what bothered Hinata the most was that he allow it to happen!

She was glad she rejected him. She was glad she wasn't infatuated. She was immune to Uchiha Sasuke and was proud of it.

_Yes—Proud. Of. It!_ She swiftly brushed off imagery dust on her shoulder and bystanders thought she was crazy. Only if they knew what went through her cute little mind for her to gesture that symbolic message.

She was really proud because, _'he got nothing on this'_. She claimed the quote with a fierce façade.

Hinata lower her head when a taxi drove passed her, blowing a gust of wind in her direction as it blew her hair back and away from her face making it appear like she was ready for a photo shoot. And slowly she smiled to herself, her dimples made an appearance akin to the sweet Miranda Kerr's.

—And that was the same smile Sasuke fall in love with. The smile that caught his attention the very moment his eyes found her in the center of the building that held the job fair event. If Sasuke created a dictionary, he would publish the book with her picture beside the word:

**Beau·ti·ful**

/ˈbyo͞otəfəl/

Adjective:

Pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically.

Of a very high standard; excellent.

Hinata heard an all too familiar ringtone and juggle through her belongings for the phone. She smiled at the caller name lit up on the screen and she answered, brushing a strand of hair behind the shell of her ear, "TenTen!"

"Hinata, actually this is Ino! Where did you go?"

_Shit, lie!_ "Errands…" Great—she hope Ino will buy her story.

"Oh-kay…well, would you like to join me and TenTen for an early lunch?"

:::ღ:::

"Everything looks so good!" Hinata exclaimed, her eyes glued on the menu. "What shall I eat today, uhm, tummy…" She cooed at her belly.

"You're so _freakin'_ adorable Hinata!" TenTen squealed; trying to pinch Hinata's cheek where the dimple was, but Ino pry her hand off the bluenette.

"Stop!" Ino jeered before turning to Hinata with a soft smile, "You would have been a great model…" She nodded with a pout.

Hinata frown playfully. Who wouldn't want to be a model?! Wasn't it every girls dream to wear fancy designer's attires, but it just wasn't for her. Because she was short…yes short, but she had the look of a model and the perfect slim body, non-fat. It was the height that troubled her. Nodding her agreement, Hinata's eyes trail back to the appealing photos on the menu.

"Oh, Nata." TenTen called her nickname.

"Uhm," Hinata chime, her head made a tiny budge to inform TenTen she was listening.

"Do you want to attend a spring fashion show with—"

Hinata's lavender eyes shifted to the blonde who interrupted the brunette by exclaiming, "What about me, bitch?!" Ino flail her arms in the air.

"What about you, bitch?" TenTen retort, the profanity word came out jokily. She wanted to let Ino know she wasn't important since the blonde kind of annoyed her. She was in the middle of asking Hinata a question when the sarcastic blonde interrupted her. How rude!

Earlier the restaurant was a cacophony of sound, but then it turned eerily quiet. Many anonymous eyes cast their attention at the tiny table situated in the center from hearing the unsuitable word used in the fancy restaurant. The individuals stared at them as if the word Ino and TenTen used was a taboo.

"What?" Ino said through the silence at no one in particular. She eyed some individuals with her shoulders propped up in a _'what is it'_ posture and no one attempt to answer her.

TenTen glared at the blonde, "Baka, you already said yes."

"I know," Ino laughed in glee. "I just wanted to tick you off."

"Anyways, Nata," she cast Ino another glare, "Would you like to attend a spring fashion show with me and this bitch here?"

Hinata laughed at her friends and nodded yes.

Tenten stick her tongue out at Ino and declare, "Told you she'll go, and oh, I hate you."

"Wow, this is not the first time I heard that. Well love you," she replied, rolling her eyes at TenTen. "Happy Valentine's Day ladies."

_Valentine…_ Hinata thought, the menu slowly slip from her clutch and made a thud noise, thus caused both ladies to stop their activities and give Hinata their undivided attention.

"Go-go—men…" Hinata bowed her head, "I forgot its Valentine's day…well happy V-day girls." She breathed out a short chuckle and both ladies soften at the sight of the Hyuga.

"Well," she examined the menu again. "How about a bottle of wine? To celebrate Valentine's day…" She didn't receive an answer so she offered, "My treat." She said waving at the wine steward and ordered a bottle of champagne, requesting it to be in a bucket of ice.

"So," Ino combed her hair to the side, breaking the silence. It can get really awkward sometimes when they wait for the arrival of their meals. Those moments were the ones with a silent sequent so Ino tried to start a conversation to break the silent heartbeat. "Who's gonna run the club tonight huh, ladies?"

Hinata eyed her friend suspiciously and voiced clumsily, "Uhm, we gonna run this club?…"

TenTen laughed at Hinata's statement and finished in a singsong voice, "Uh huh we are, yeah I said we are." Causing the ladies to burst into laughter.

"We gonna run this club," they altogether sung the verse. The people around them present the ladies an overwhelm expression, but neither one of the girl's cared. They were enjoying their lunch.

"We are going in, dress up as cupids." Ino laughed at her brilliant idea, "It's like having Halloween twice in one year!"

"Can I be a mermaid?" Hinata asked.

"Honey, we have to look alike," Ino answered sweetly before she smacked TenTen on the arm for pretending to fake vomit. "Temari said she'll meet us there with the Inuzuka and Aburame. I think the Sabaku brothers will be there also."

:::ღ:::

Lights were flashing in colors, the music vibrated against the walls, and bodies moved in a tangle of arms and legs. The smell of alcohol was strong.

The air was filled with shouts, clinking of glasses, laughter, and murmurs of hushed conversations.

The four gorgeous ladies lined up against a wall for a photo, posing with their right legs crossed over the left and a slight tilt of their hips to create curves. Their arms laced the backs of the person beside them, locking their fingers on the other's hip. They were all clad in sexy lace ruffle and sheer boy shorts, champagne balconette bras, but each girl had a different design on. Ino wore white leopard imprints while TenTen's bra had silver zebra stripes. Temari claimed white giraffe and Hinata's design was consisted of snake scale with some spatter of clear rhinestones.

To complete the look, each girl had a huge red ribbon wrapped around the underline of their breast, tied neatly into a bow behind their backs like large wings whilst the bow's two tails drape to the ground. Ino and Temari went for black smokey eyes and the other two went for a natural smokey brown. Each had different size liner wings and full dramatic black false lashes embellish their eyes. They were caked in foundation except for Hinata, her sensitive skin will react and attain rash. Ino's pouted lip was gloss in a rosy red; TenTen went for a lip butter in pink truffle, Temari's lip was coated in dark chocolate lipstick, and Hinata painted her lips a nude colour.

Hairs in beautiful styles also.

Ino spilt her hair and curled her long vines in a trendy style, Temari in tousled curls, her front hairs pinned back. TenTen's long curls were combed into one side and Hinata's straight hair was curled into a glossy fashion.

Angel wings similar to VS model, Candice Swanepoel's wing adorn their backs, the completion of a very sexy cupid. We can't forget the platform heels, booties, and wedges nor the painted nails and accessories.

_**Snap!**_

The ladies rushed to Kiba and examine the photo for any odd expressions. _Oohs_ and _awes_ were heard in their corner booth non-VIP, but average enough for the group's taste unlike Sasuke's VIP suite situated in the second story with an open balcony that oversee the club's diced LED dance floor and DJ.

"Hurry," Ino yelled, grab her shot of vodka and held it up. "Drink up and let's leave the booth!"

The same drinking ritual before they party hard.

The others followed Ino's example and held up their cups yelling in unison, "Kampai!"

They each clink a glass and Ino did the honor by gulping her vodka first, savouring the burn. She swivel her head in one full rotary motion, hairs swathe over her face before pointing both index fingers at Hinata. The bluenette brought the shot to her lips and gulped the liquor in one go before she performed the cabbage patch dance in smooth movements hymning, _uh—huh, uh—huh_, each time her arms made a complete rotation. Double T (TenTen and Temari) clink their shots once more and at the same time, swig the burning liquor. Temari banged the cup down just a little too loudly and stared at TenTen executing the funky sprinkler dance before presenting herself in the stiff robot move.

They sure know how to have fun! The girls laughed in unison, all hyped up from the alcohol they just consume.

The lights were dazzling, flashing so brightly it hurt to look directly at them. There was a fog machine somewhere because the place was hazy and it didn't smell like real smoke. The floor was just a blur with all the people. Music was thumping loudly before it blended and switch to the beat of, _Superbass_ by Nicki Minaj.

"Oh my gosh girls, let's go rock the dance floor!" Ino yelled through all the noise in the club, pointing a finger at little Ms. Hyuga, "Especially you Nata! Go shake your little boot-tieeeeee!"

The girls held hands and stepped down the flight of stairs to the diced LED dance floor. Ino bawl out excitingly as they reach the front where the DJ was and grind on Hinata. TenTen's body made small movements as she rapped along with Nicki unlike Temari already bent over grinding onto the brunette. Hinata felt the music pumping through her veins. She already knew she would be on the floor all night. Ino kept their arms and legs tangle, her head swaying back and forth as she grind behind Hinata. It was exotic, sweat mixing and body colliding. They danced completely entranced by each other. The music continued and Hinata waited for the chorus to bring out her vibe.

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass_

Hinata stepped forward, moved away from Ino, and faced her friend.

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass_

Hinata bit on her bottom lip, her hair waved over to one shoulder, eyes downcast in a very dangerous, smoldering look. One of her hand was knotted in her hair while the other was held out in front of her, legs spread a good distance, knees were bend a small amount, back arch a tad, and her little round, but full bootie shook teasingly and professionally in rhythm when Nicki sung: _boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass…Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass._

Ino was surprise by her friend's antics. Between them, Hinata was the best dancer. She can naturally shake her body and bootie without humiliating herself. And she just proved it. Hinata rarely shows her skills, but when she does, she owns the stage. Ino covered her mouth to contain her laughter, but fuck it, she laughed, bounced a reiterate _'all hail'_ hand gesture while she holler along with Ten and Tem, "Go, shorty, it's your birthday. We gon' party like it's your birthday. We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday and you know we don't give a fuck cause it's not your birthday!"

Yes, verse from the song: In Da Club, because Hinata was the shortest out of the girls. And the verse matched her.

The boys in the booth capture the whole scene in camera and laughed because shorty can shake her bootie professionally!

The DJ lower the music and pronounce on the microphone, "What's sup Konoha, how are you to-nightttt?!" He received roars in return and quickly changed the music, "This song is dedicated to all the lovely cupids tonight!" He announced while pointing in the direction of Ino's group causing the four ladies to holler back.

:::ღ:::

Unable to resist, Sasuke leaned forward and tried to kiss the girl, but she pulled back out of reach. She chuckled at the frustrated look that crossed his face. She scratched her nails down the length of his thighs before moving back up, knowing it would rile him up.

She held her weight with her hands as she leaned down further to place open mouthed kisses across his collar bone. She felt him flinch when her lips traced over his pectoral. Her mouth found its way to his erected nipple; she licked the flesh before sucking it into her mouth. Pleasure sparked straight to his groin so powerfully that it knocked the air out of him the same time the crowd roar at the DJ. Sasuke could faintly hear the DJ announce, "This song is dedicated to all the lovely cupids tonight!"

And there was a loud holler below his VIP suite. The voice or _voices_ sounded very familiar.

Hinata occupied his mind since her rejection and he had to restrain himself. He wanted her, very _badly. _The reason why he indulged himself in Sakura, and now with this unknown chick he picked up at the bar.

Gosh, he was such a man whore! Two different girls in one day, gross!

"What's wrong baby?" The drunken female purred in Sasuke's ear. She positioned herself so that she was straddling his thighs.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh.

Hinata. Ruined. The. Moment.

Because she crossed his mind again.

He brushed a hand through his locks; eyes focused on the lights instead of the lady, and automatically budge the girl off him. "Baby, what's wrong mhmm…?"

Sasuke stroll and leaned forward on the balcony rail, overlooking the hyped-up party on the dance floor. The girl in his suite left forgotten.

_I'm looking at an angel and believe me when I say she got that whole place blowing_

Sasuke stared at a small pack of girls clad in bras and ruffle boy shorts carrying angel wings on their backs. Most of the girls in the club were gear in a cupid costume for the theme, but he couldn't take his eyes off that particular small herd.

_She got that whole place glowing  
And she's high in the sky singing_

He recognized the indigo tresses, how it tumble down sexily in curls over her shoulders. The three ladies surround the indigo beauty as she flailed her arms in the air moving her body in rhythm to the beat.

_She got wings, she got a halo  
It seems to me so unnatural  
Cause that's one thing that I just don't know  
What seems to be so incredible_

He frowned. _Hinata…?_

_Singing my song, yeah-yeah  
From dust til dawn, yeah-yeah  
I know you got a lot on your mind but it won't be long, yeah-yeah_

His lip dried the moment he saw her sexy costume, her bare body was expose. The ribbon tied around her slim body, entangle in one leg incredibly aroused him. He always liked tall girls with long legs, but learned he actually loved short girls with tone legs.

He couldn't help himself, but watch her grind boldly against her blonde friend. He wished it was his hands on her, his palms brandishing her. He stared hungrily at the temptress in the dance floor who was stirring a foreign heat in his lower abdomen.

And Sasuke ran out of the suite after he witness the rolling of her hips against Ino and desperately crave his fantasy to become a reality.

_It always get better, yeah-yeah  
And I may be wrong, yeah-yeah  
Some never get it across the line before they make it home, yeah-yeah_

Large callous hands grasped Hinata's bare hips from behind. Surely it didn't feel like Ino's, but she thought it might be one of the boy's in the booth finally wanting to dance so she didn't bother looking back.

His dark eyes lowered to observe the way her hips begin to rock beneath the palm of his hands. She followed the beat carefully, her slow movements enticing him. She couldn't help grinding a little more boldly against him. He found himself at a loss of what to do. He was captivated.

He didn't even have to put in effort to keep up with the tempo of her hips because his body moved on instinct with her own. She was warm and he felt his blood heating with every roll of her hips against him. The feel of her ass rubbing against him left Sasuke gritting his teeth together.

_She got that whole place glowing  
And she's high in the sky singing_

And Sasuke found himself dropping his head into the crook of her neck when she did another sinful rotation of her hips on him.

His daring tactic immediately startled Hinata. She danced with the boys many times, but they have never _bitten _her neck before!

Hinata fling away the hands clasp on her hips and turn to meet her admirer.

_Fuck—!_ She cursed.

_**Dong!**_

The opening beat of the new song played, fogs rolled in on the dance floor and the lights on the ceilings dim except for the LED dance floor.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

She watched Sasuke smear his thumb cross his bottom lip and it struck her. She examined her shoulder and could distinguish a bluish-red bruise he created from the bite she felt earlier.

How dare him!

He touched her when she clearly told him she wanted nothing to do with him or his application.

She was beyond—_PISSED!_

Arrogant bastard bit her!

Hinata's curls were in a disarray mess, hairs flopped over one eye. Sasuke thought she looked hot when she offered her friends, standing behind him, a smoldering killer look.

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

Her piercing orbs return to his cool pairs. The LED floor lights that shined under her made Hinata radiant in her champagne undergarments, a soft halo surrounded her petite figure. The rhinestones on her snake scale bra shined brightly like diamonds in the sky.

The silky materials fitted her curves perfectly. Sasuke knew that he was not the only male looking at her. A majority of males in the club were openly staring at _his_ Hinata. Yeah right, not in her perspective; she wasn't his. The undergarments left no imagination. And he decided to reactivate her application; he had created a beautiful lie concerning the termination of her application. After seeing her in several sexy positions, she was a keeper.

The white patent platform wedge she wore made her toned legs look impossibly long.

She looked _good_.

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy_

He was one for shameful staring.

_When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

_**Bu-thump!**_

Sasuke's breath impeded and this time, he gawk with his mouth partially opened, beholding the glory sight of her.

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

She was in the infamous mustachioed ennui pose, her body arched in an S shape, hands relaxed on her sides, and her weight was supported by one leg. Sasuke stared intently at the ends of Hinata's nude luscious lip; slowly tug upward into soft curls. She was smiling at him, no bearing teethes. Her dimples drill in her cheeks and he was so close to drop-on-his-knees-and-beg her to be his mistress forever. Hinata was almost the exact replica of Miranda Kerr, similar baby face features and smile.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

And then she took a step back, her smile still played on her lips, and turned away to catwalk through the mass of moving bodies. The LED floor lights, somehow, took a liking to her stature and would trail her, igniting each dice she stepped on.

_So, she wants to play the cat-and_-_mouse chase game…?_

As quickly as his constricted legs could let him, the Uchiha rushed towards this woman. It was the first time he was determined to actually chase after someone.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Her pace quickened. She masked the distress threatening to show on her face as she glance back and witness the smirk on his handsome face appearing positively _dangerous_.

He grew impatient.

Through the corner of his eye, the raven-haired caught a glimpse of the fleeing woman; her bow and wings flow behind her. As the Uchiha sidestepped, he swooned slightly from the mere sight of the woman's back. The waterfall of indigo hair briskly touch the small of her back as she maneuver further away from him.

Under the dark lights of the club Hinata looked like a seductress. The tension between them was steadily increasing and intoxicating both of them. The hypnotic beat of the music was pulsing through their chests.

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

The Uchiha couldn't stand her behavior. Years of yearning for a woman to disobey him, she was the only one who listened. "Excuse me," he pushed a girl aside, but her hands immediately latched onto his arm.

"Ano, are you Sasuke?" He lowered his head to hide his prominent face, but tough luck because the girl was already screaming, "Oh my god, it's Sasuke! It's really him, Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

As Hinata took the flight of stair that led to the exit, he feared he was going to lose sight of her.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

He watched the bluenette beauty stop at the last step on the top, ferocious female surrounding his figure. Flashing lights reflected colors on the crowd. Hinata turned her head over her shoulder and glance at him. Her glossy curls swathe the side of her face, the arch angel wing and the loop of the bow conceal a good portion of her face making it difficult for Sasuke to fully observe her face.

_No!_ He yelled through the nuisance eating him whole when she entirely turned to her girlfriends and head towards the exit of the hyped-up club.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

:::ღ:::

* * *

A/N: Boom-shaka-laka, thank you for all the reviews! Did I mention that I love reviews? Tell me what you guys liked/didn't like? I would love to hear any suggestions you might have. Oh, and ღღღHappy Late Valentine's Dayღღღ!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

:::ღ:::

"Uhm, I'll like a medium rare New York steak with mash potato on the side and a flirtini to go with it." Ino winked at the cute waiter as she collect the menus for him. She believed that if an individual is a good samaritan, good things will happen to them but collecting menus…? Pretty odd. It wasn't an extreme deed to be rewarded, but that is what defines Yamanaka Ino. It's the little things that count_._ She's out of the ordinary and obviously troublesome, but she is one of a kind.

She was _that_ girl every male first turn heads to before the other girls following behind would be notice. Yes, Hinata is the definition of beautiful, but Ino's qualities define the word gorgeous. She was tanned, her skin flawless and glowing. She was fit resulting from all the yoga class she attend and her tone body obtained by exercising with the help of her yucky mix smoothies. Yamanaka Ino was in possession of aqua eyes unlike Hinata known for her large lavender orbs. She was a natural born blonde and her beautiful eyes contrast greatly with her unbelievable features. It's impossible for anyone to be born with such perfection, but she made the impossible happened. And who can forget her 175 cm height. Come on, anyone can practically recognize her figure in a mass of people. Surely Nara Shikamura could who the Uchiha mistaken him as one of the bluenette's _'ex-boyfriend'_.

Sadly Ino clearly missed the twinkle in Shikamaru's eyes whenever they were together. She hadn't realized at all how much he looked at her with adoration, fondness, and even love.

And when she was in his line of vision, for him it was like seeing a thousand of clouds on a warm sunny day.

She was his sunlight.

Shikamaru secretly confessed his feelings to Ino through a song by Jason Derulo entitle It Girl on her twenty first birthday. It was a memory that could never be forgotten since the boys collaborate and helped him confess. Kiba played the acoustic guitar while the Sabaku brothers helped beat box the rhythm. The performance was amazing, it was heartwarming and it actually put tears in every girl's eyes, but it was also the same day Shikamaru left with a broken heart because the feelings weren't mutual. It has been officially three years since his confession and the last time the two were in contact. It's really heartbreaking for the people around them since it affect everyone's schedule. When Ino gets involve in any activities that correlate with Shikamaru, he excludes himself. Same goes to Ino.

All these issues between the two frustrates everyone.

Their circumstance was the very reason why the Nara didn't attend the club. He spent his Valentine's Day alone in his office while the Yamanaka was having a night out. Only if their feelings were mutual—in fact that will never happen, Ino was too infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked, eyeing an unsure Hinata who was sipping her drink through a straw.

"What are you talking about?" TenTen answered for the Hyuga.

"I'm talking about _UCHIHA SASUKE_!" She exclaimed, her eyes never left Hinata's with her arms flailed in the air and the bluenette replied with a raised _'I don't know'_ shoulder gesture, her drink unforgotten as she continue to sip.

"Did you see," she asked TenTen. "He was groping Hina!"

"Everyone saw," TenTen hissed at the disappointed blonde, but she will have none of it.

"He likes you," hearing this statement made Hinata loathe. Why? Because Sasuke is, _gross get away from me you man whore_. He was like a leech. Always five steps behind Hinata and he _was_ always five steps behind her when he was supposedly pursuing her back at the club. The thought of it gave Hinata chills. She plans to extend five steps to five yards and will make it happen if this stalker pulls anything funny. Soon a restraining order will be file so he better watch it.

_You were never like this?_ Her subconscious sneer, but Hinata smack it down instantly.

"He likes anything that has a skirt on." The meek girl finally answered her desperate friend.

"But he chose you out of all the females in the club."

"Should I feel flatter? Yes, but I'm not okay, Ino. Don't worry; it was nothing, no attachment." Hinata reassure her girlfriend and returned to her addictive drink which was only water. "Anyways, I have good news."

"But—" oh Ino just couldn't let go of the subject! The other blonde, Temari, was so close to snap at Ino, but decided to settle on a glare instead shutting the Yamanaka up immediately.

"Go on," Temari smiled at Hinata.

"Oh," she had on a wide smile, dimples shown. "Well I have a job interview tomorrow."

The girls gasped and it got eerily quiet in the near closing restaurant. Their reactions startle Hinata. She blinked to confirm if the unmoving scene she perceived was real and it was when neither girls respond. Her happy-go-lucky expression drained away and was replaced with an insecure face. At least she got the Yamanaka to forget the pervious topic. Hooray!

"Uhm," she panicked. "I—"

"Oh my gosh, congratulation!" The girls yelled in unison.

"E-eh…" She shrinks into the dining seat.

She watched, amuse at the girls when they immediately stood and tremble over each other. She feel like a winning prize for a moment, all the attention poured onto the bluenette. A lone figure in the spot light. And at once, the three bombard poor Hinata with a zillion questions ranging from: what kind of job is it, who's your employer, are there benefits, and was it a hook-up?

Now she was really flatter.

The young attractive Uchiha fully dressed in fine suits with unruly raven hair and intense onyx eyes should learn from the girls; moreover try less hard if he wants to get the Hyuga beauty. If Hinata can easily get flatter with just questions that are in her interest, the Uchiha mustn't touch. Obliviously he bit her. The mark is still visible and it didn't flatter her at all. Nah-ah. There goes five yards, capiche.

Hinata couldn't help it, but smile at her friends. They were happy for her. She was glad there won't be any heartache, well generally Ino. If the Uchiha did offer Hinata a job instead of a _'date'_ application, it would have been difficult for Hinata to tell the blonde girl. She has been, uhm, the word…in love, no, lovesick. More like obsessed over Sasuke for years. She gossip about him whenever the bluenette was around and Hinata grew to hate the only name that came out from Ino's mouth. It was like: Sasuke this, Sasuke that, oh my gosh Sasuke! For someone who wasn't attracted to the bachelor got annoyed. Yes, Hinata and the word annoy doesn't flow, but Sasuke the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking, and man whore irritates her.

Poor Sasuke would never have a chance since the hatred is in its maximum. Blame the blonde for ruining the future.

"I need a model," Hinata said quickly, dodging her head in the process.

"Model?" Temari asked, uncertain of her friend's meaning. "Why would you need a model?"

"For a makeup artist position at Shiseido."

There it was again, the silence invade Hinata's ears. It has been a shocking day for the Hyuga and she didn't need the girls flabbergasts expression. The Uchiha acquaint, the job offer, the duck and goose chase at the club altogether overwhelmed Hinata. She could use a good sleep for her big day tomorrow. Nobody bother to utter a word so she settled on explaining her situation.

"Hanabi sent in a few of my makeup tutorials to Shiseido and they, I presume, liked it. They called this afternoon and asked to go in tomorrow with a model and present my work—"

"I will do it!" Ino raised her hand like a eager child.

"No I will!" TenTen retort, "Because I'm patient unlike you." She sticks her tongue at Ino.

Temari could only mutter out the word 'ladies' and was won over the two girl's high pitch argument. It was crazy; the two weren't even forming coherent words. What the other two girls heard were blah, blah, blah and some profanity in-between! Temari sensed Hinata's distress and slammed her hand onto the smooth surface of the table yelling, "Enough!"

No doubt they will get thrown out of the restaurant before their orders arrive.

"You two are giving me and Hinata a headache," Temari hiss.

"Sorry," Ino apologize after TenTen.

Hinata sighed. The girls watched intensely at her finger moving between Ino and TenTen as she sang eenie meenie minie moe that landed on Yamanaka Ino.

"Yes!" The blonde cheered in victory, "In your face Ten."

:::ღ:::

"You're mine." He rasped against her lips.

"Sasu—" Her tongue tried to caress his name, but he kissed her, pressing her further into him while his left hand gripped her hips. When he separated from her lips, he used his teeth to gently nip at her bottom lip before releasing it. "Only mine."

Hinata's half lidded eyes bore into his lustful pairs. "Yours." She answered breathlessly against his lips, slowly bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised when she laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. _I like her_. There, he admits it to himself as he groaned into the kiss when she arched her back. The action caused his neglected arousal to rub just below her belly button. And Hinata pulled away, her lips construct into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Her lavander eyes twinkled as she whispered a promise against his lips. "Yours only…"

She complied with his urgency and wrapped her legs around his hips. He hushed her rather loud moan with his mouth before her legs squeezed his sides while her nails scraped against his scalp. When his hand began to slip under her panties she broke the kiss and gripped his wrist, effectively halting his movement.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the same time he took in a sharp intake of breath. Her dreadful words. How it torture him. He was panting harshly while forcing his body into an upright position. His eyes were wide open and he could feel the trickles of sweat on his body.

What the fuck just happened?!

Who the fuck exactly is Hyuga Hinata?!

Why does she have such a great affect on him?!

He always failed to remember any girl, but Hinata wouldn't leave his conscience. She haunted him in his dream. When he retired home after last night's episode, he dreamt of the usual dark places, empty realm, and large lavender eyes appeared.

Glancing out the bedroom window, he watched the rain poured down the window and was only made visible when a flash of lightning would occur followed by the rumble of the thunder.

His hand slide down his boxer-briefs and grip his…yeah, that shocked him too.

What he need was a cold shower.

:::ღ:::

"You got the job."

Hinata stared dumbfound at the director, eyes squint, brows furrow, and her lips formed an O shape. She questioned herself a million time if what she heard was correct. The director had said she got the job…wait job? Yes, she GOT THE JOB!

Then she did the only thing she was horrible at. She screamed excitingly next to Ino, hugging down her friend who tried to break for air. She never thought her meek friend could scream as loud as what she just perceive before her aqua eyes.

Customers and makeup artists stared bizarrely at the unknown bawl and a few regulars hurried out of the shop, afraid to discover the unwanted. If they knew it was only Hinata.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata's eyes glimmer due to her unshed tears. She bow plenty of times to show her gratitude and often try to control her breathing tempo.

"Thank yourself, you've earned it." The beautiful young director said, escorting the ladies to the foot of the entrance. She glance at her wrist watch and explained, "Uhm, orientation took only an hour." She smiled at Hinata, "You may stay an additional two hours today and gain experience, if you like…"

:::ღ:::

Everything looked professional in her eyes. Employees were in black outfits including herself dressed in a well fitted LBD. Assorted cosmetics and tools were placed neatly in each station, very easy for consumers to shop without having to ask for assistance. The interior has pastel dim walls and tables were a plain white, uninteresting. The only colors available were the products showcase in glass display.

Hinata tag along with an experience superior as she mingle with the customers promoting the different types of products Shiseido offer, but most questions were directed to the Hyuga and what she use for her pin up look. Here she was on her first day taking notes on her pad and was getting question which really amaze Hinata. Don't they see she's an inexperienced newcomer with a notepad? Perhaps not, but all goes well. It was easy for her to explain the simple steps to get the look until her orbs caught a glimpse of strawberry hair.

The director and the lady Hinata have been following look up equally surprised at the pinkette beauty. She seems to know the place the way she toddle into the shop and immediately seated herself on the stool, Lewis Vuitton handbag on the surface of the glass display. Hinata watched the way she smooth out her short hair like she was some affluent figure before she raised up her Maison Martin Margiela sunglass and settle it on top of her head. Not once did the bluenette blink. She was in fine, designers clothing including her Christian Louboutin stilettos. Ino was gorgeous, but this stunning lady was beyond indefinable words. She had lovely strawberry hair and her emerald eyes were so captivating it made Hinata paralyze momentarily.

"Miss." She extends a hand to Hinata, "I'm Haruno Sakura. Are you all right?"

So young and attractive. She's tall, bright eyes regard Hinata shrewdly. In a daze, the Hyuga placed her hand in hers and they shake. It took a moment for the bluenette to find her voice. "Gomen—"

And the director saved Hinata. "Sakura, how are you?" She gave a kiss greeting holding onto Sakura's hand. "What can I do for you today?"

She must've been a regular to get the director to greet her is such a high fashion. They highly value the lady, being attentive. Hinata wonder if the director was after the money or really adore this wonderful creature. And her curiosity was answer when the director tried to pamper the girl, it was adoration.

Hinata tried to sneak away, but the beauty's announcement surprised Hinata and the director. "I'm here for a touch up and will like her," she pointed at the bluenette, "To fix me up." She smiled prettily and Hinata numb. _She wants me to fix her up?_

What a privilege!

Again, the director uhm…didn't save her. Hinata truly wanted to showcase her work on Sakura. "She's new, I'll—"

"No," she said in an authoritative tone, "I want her."

And the director couldn't refuse her. She smiled at Sakura, turn to Hinata and lip out: _Don't. Mess. Up_. Then she pray because the director gave Hinata the scariest crazy eyes. The bluenette breathe to calm herself and was reminded that she'd done this on herself and others plenty of times. Hinata square her shoulders in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating.

"Hello," she croak and cleared her throat. "Hi." There, that sounded more confident.

"And you are?" Sakura's voice was warm.

"Hyuga Hinata." She flushed, "So, what's the occasion?" Hinata asked before turning to sanitize the makeup.

"It's fashion week, so the occasion is a fashion show."

Immediately her head click, Hinata was in beast or more in beauty mode allowing her creativity work its magic. The bluenette held up Shiseido's satin eye color trio palette in shades of pink and advise Sakura in a professional manner, "Let's go with a soft natural look, nothing dramatic."

"Sounds reasonable," she shrugged, brushing her hair aside and smile. "The shades will definitely match my outfit."

Hinata find it easy to befriend Sakura. Her lovely personality was alluring and it matched her completely making Hinata want to be more outspoken.

Sakura recline onto the stool to get comfortable as Hinata apply moisturizer onto her face. While the bluenette brush concealer onto her client's face, she hid a ghost of a smile.

To anyone she was beautiful, a pure figure with given innocent eyes. They would compliment her beauty; admire her affluent upbringing and laud her features that enhanced her mythical pulchritude. But if one were to truly observe the same hands that are applying eye shadow on Sakura's crease, would they know her hands were her pillars that held onto her remaining dignity? Would anyone see her trembling hands at age eighteen?

Six years ago, despair was stored in Hinata. Not a soul, even her good friends didn't know of her past, her mysterious life kept secret. The bluenette focused on lining perfect wings and could faintly see glimpse of her past invade her wrecked mind. Memories return to her in a flash.

_Music played in her ears, but she didn't enjoy it. Hinata halt to lean her throbbing head against cold walls of the hallway with its bleak fluorescent light. Everything was perfect, too extravagant. She was in a fine gown, hair done including her beautiful face, but unbidden tears pool in her eyes. She was crying uncontrollably over the fury she had for herself as she sank to the ground, indigo hair swathe her face._

She use her own way of protecting herself. Yet, she still care about how everyone else feel. For Hiashi, she kept it a secret about her makeup exercises. She knew he will prohibit her to attend cosmetic school, but still, she practice. Even though in her past she lived in misery, she still persists with the manners that her mother taught her when she was young. She's earnest and worked hard to live every day for the sake of earning her own currency just to attend beauty school. She found jobs to do on her spare time. Serve coffee, get harass, and her hard work has given her nothing by humiliation in return.

"A—no?" Sakura stared at fresh tears as it run over her red cheeks in two streams that led to her chin. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

_Stop!_ Her subconscious screamed, arms folded leaning on one leg and tapping her foot in frustration. _Stop self-pitying._ Hinata breathe deeply and immediately wipe away her tears.

"Gomen," she lied to cover the truth, but what she said was also valid. "You just look so beautiful." She fanned her face to dry the tears, "I can get real emotional."

Sakura's features soften. "You did an amazing job." This cracked a smile on Hinata's face until Sakura's phone ring. She excused herself, put the call on facetime and amiably said, "Hi."

"Sakura," Hinata listened to the warm husky dark chocolate voice, but instead paid attention on cleaning the materials until the pinkette mention her name catching the caller's attention.

"Hinata?" He was interested and Hinata's ear perked attempting to recognize the voice. _Uhm, that voice…_

And she turned in time to face the phone, half of her face hidden behind Sakura's head. She swear her eyes immediately enlarge from seeing the _Uchiha Sasuke_, breaker of million hearts and a good-looking sonofabitch in town facetiming Sakura. _Fuck!_

Hinata mentally face palm herself. She turned around so fast she knocked over a few items in the process. The items weren't important, what matters was Sasuke. She prayed so hard in hopes that he was too distracted to notice her behind Sakura! Whose eyes can resist Sakura's and afford the time to spare Hinata a glance? The pinkette was in fact prettier, surely he was too caught up with her, but sadly her prayer wasn't granted because he clearly witnessed her shock face when he cocked his head to one side.

"Where are you at, Sakura?" _Shitttt!_

"Shiseido," she answered nonchalantly. "To get a touch up for tonight."

"I'm coming to get you," he said and hung up. Only he could sound demanding.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What the FUCK do I doooo?! _Sakura continuous flop her hair back and forth while she inspect her makeup and had no idea the bluenette behind her was panicking like a maniac. And the mirror showed the Hyuga in the background! Hinata was practically pulling onto her hair like a mad man quickly whispering things as if she was casting a chant or something creepy! All of these occurrences in the background and Sakura didn't notice at all, period. Hinata was pacing in circles grabbing brushes and setting things aside, she wasn't the collective girl everyone knows her as. _He's going to be here in like, oh my gosh he's here!_

Correct! Sasuke stood by the foot of the entrance dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and a slim black tie. His intense, dark onyx eyes inspect the area sharply while one arm crossed over his chest, and his other elbow prop upward to run his index finger across his lower lip. He was concentrating really hard.

Hinata could feel the current run through her, and her rapid heartbeat accelerate. Earlier she did the only thing she was horrible at, but this time she did what she master in—imperceptible, she was gone. _**BAM!**_ Completely disappeared the moment Sasuke stroll into the shop, eyes scanning everywhere for her, not for the pinkette—_HER!_ Not a speck of dust figure to indicate she was there.

"Oh, Hinata!" Her director shriek, "I was looking for you."

And Hinata's smile was wide and goofy, breathing harshly to hide her anxiety. "Hai! But you should send someone to entertain Haruno-san."

:::ღ:::

Hinata was clueless to say the least. She couldn't understand why or rather how Sakura could easily side for the stoic Uchiha who never even gave her so much as a smile. A smile that was real, but hell, Sasuke never smile at anyone except to himself, and those smiles were bitter with the sourness of pain that life had inflicted upon him.

That was something he could not hide even from her eyes.

Speck of indigo hair could be detect behind the restricted employee door. Hinata was peeking at him standing by Sakura to chaperone her from going on a shopping spree. His companion appear unwind, but he was totally the opposite, he was agitated. Forget him, she feel pleased as she giggle for putting him in that condition. His lips part like he's taking a sharp intake of breath. For a fraction of a second, he was fighting his inner self, a hundred percent positive she really was behind Sakura unless the girl had the same name as Hinata and matching hair colour. But the eyes were Hinata's, the pearl orbs with lavender hues! _You're hallucinating, _the unwelcome voice of his subconscious whispers. NO! He banish the thought immediately.

_Breathe…_ The bluenette was playing ninja hidden in a spacious dark room. She ought to say it was weird for her to operate such action, but Sasuke made her into this foreign girl who did ridiculous things! She learned to be furtive moving alongside the shadows, but every corner of the room was lit! How is she supposed to escape him? She can't just breeze pass him without him knowing. It was impossible, mission fail. Heart failure! She was doom until a stand-up poster caught her eyes. Perfect, she was short and can easily hide behind the stand-up. Oh, she jumped in joy for once her height came into use. Hinata watched the devil's rear greet her sight and leaped at the chance, almost hammer down the poor poster, but didn't. And right after her courageous silly act, Sasuke twirl around only to meet eyes that belong to the dimensional stand up poster. _Odd…_ he thought, but shrugs.

_Phew_, Hinata tidy her hair and smooth the wrinkles on her LBD. Her heels were always cooperative, no secrets. She'd once out ran a dog in her heels, a true tale, but today it disobeyed Hinata by doing dirty deeds such as slipping off her foot from her previous escape. The reason behind her unruly hair and disorganized LBD. And also, the reason she'd almost crash into the poster! Maybe it had unexplainable magical feelings and wanted to be loved by masculine dress shoes. Picture her heels and Sasuke's dress shoes all cuddly in the closet…disturbing.

Enough sidetracking, back to reality check!

Again her head poked out from behind the stand-up to survey Sasuke non-stalker-esque, but the bystanders thought otherwise. _He didn't see me_, her mental psyche trapped in the dark confines laughed audibly like Frankenstein's scientist after his 'he's alive!' scene. The _muahahahahaha_ high pitch laugh, hands execute the air victoriously. Sigh, someone needs to stop her before she goes on a maniac rampage.

_Let's see where to next…_ It was the cutest sight to see the Hyuga sticking the tip of her tongue out as she tiptoe to pinpoint her next location. Breathing to calm her nerves, Hinata hid her head behind her satchel in an attempt to tread towards the exit. If by any means she has to run over obstacles to get to the golden gate, she will do it. _Almost there!_ She weaved from side to side maneuvering around shoppers in order to avoid obstructions. Too engrossed in the task, her eyes check the exit then to Sakura and back as she ensured the door. "Hinata," the bluenette cease, glance up and find herself locked in with jet eyes station by the exit, staring at her intently.

_Oh my gosh!_ Her gaze wavered. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Her superior's eyes were alight with humor. "Great job today," she said. "I've seen your projects before and it's a pleasure to work with you."

_I have to go now!_ Hinata turned to observe Sasuke who was indulge in Sakura at the moment.

"It's a pleasure working with you also," she muttered. "Well, gotta run. Have errands."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata turn to leave.

_Where is she?_ Sasuke act so as to make it appear that he was listening to Sakura when in fact he didn't care for her face pores. Jerking his head a few times; Sasuke shift to the side, turn back to Sakura, and immediately alter his eyes right in time to see Hinata stride with renewed purpose out of the store, setting her satchel strap on her shoulder, and spend several minutes staring at the closed door.

"Are you listening, Sasuke?"

"Hn," he utter. "I'll be in the car, take your time."

_I knew it, it was her! _He moved in lithe grace to the door, strides double the size he usually make. For unexplainable reasons, his heart was pounding against his chest. The thought of Hinata made him race for the glass doors and his lone figure welcome the air, his face braced the sunlight. People gathered on the sidewalk of the shopping strip and Sasuke had to weave his way through the crowd to look for a specific indigo-hair beauty.

He would spin quickly and lightly around just to find her. Hinata blamed him for turning her into a foreign girl, but what Hinata didn't know was that she'd also turned him into a fool. Without a clue, Sasuke stroll pass a café with round tables place on the footway of the sidewalk where Hinata decided to reside after her success on the job and avoiding him.

_Dammit!_ Sasuke cursed. _Where are you?_

:::ღ:::

The ladies decide to crash Hinata's apartment to embellish themselves for tonight's event, the fashion show TenTen invite them to and also because they wanted Hinata, a professional, to put on their makeup. What an excuse. But Hinata couldn't refuse them; she laughed and welcome her girlies. She actually thought it was a wonderful idea to enhance her skills. They altogether head back to her apartment and converse on the look they want, easier on Hinata's behalf. She wouldn't have to worry later, and stress free. TenTen and Ino talked animatedly behind Hinata as she fish in her satchel for her keys.

"So, Nata is banking now?" Ino teased.

Hinata roll her eyes playfully and reply, "Yes, Imma blow off my money and don't give two shits."

Ino and TenTen both gasp, eyes wide, and jaws falling. _Wow_, Hinata was full of surprises!

And their meek friend laughed causing the astound ladies to snap out of their phase. The bluenette disappear into the complex, but return shortly when she heard…

"Nata, there's a package for you." TenTen stood on the last step that led up to the front door holding a paper parcel. _Uhm,_ Hinata's brows narrow. TenTen hand over the parcel and followed Hinata's example, toddle into the apartment as if she belong.

"It's from Hanabi."

"Open it!" Ino wail excitedly by the kitchen.

So she did after securing the front door. Hinata cut the tape with a small kitchen knife and opened the parcel. She rummaged through the colored tissue paper and inside was…

An expensive Balmain paillette mini dress with a plunging neckline. Long-sleeve, an off-runway look from the spring collection which featured a monochrome pattern of stripes and diamonds. In the bottom hidden beneath the mini dress was a studded Callista clutch and sweet bow open toe platform booties design by Jimmy Choo.

"I am jealous!" Ino whine.

"You are wearing that tonight!" TenTen exclaim.

Hinata's dimples press in as she smile when she read Hanabi's neat handwriting on a plain white card:

_Congratulation nee-chan! _

:::ღ:::

"I got it!" Hinata offer to open the door for the ladies who scramble the area in a hurry to finish. A second ago TenTen was putting on earrings, but now she's hopping on one foot as she puts on her heels. Hinata giggle at Ino who slam the bathroom door shut while her hands tried to clasp her dress together, red lips were pouting and very seductive. Hinata hurried to the door as she pin back the remains of her hair and smooth out her alluring outfit Hanabi gave her.

His heart was racing, and he was sick of the symptom. He felt anxious and out of breath when Hinata opened the door. His heart stopped for a short-term because she looked very tempting and attractive.

"Surprise," he said. Hinata swayed side to side to look for the owner and yelp a quiet 'oh' when Gaara's head made an appearance from behind the large flower bouquet. It was unintentional; the bouquet just hid him. "Hi," he smiled an unguarded, all-teeth-showing smile.

And Hinata struggle to maintain a straight face so she decided to gaze at the floor, feeling her cheeks burn. When she peeked up at him through her lashes, he was still smiling and delayed any of his actions. _I'm so rude!_ Hinata face palm and allow him into her home after she gave him a kiss greeting. "Gomen," she apologized.

And he kindly accepted her apology because this beautiful lady who's caution to love was his date, his crush, and his lover. He found her exceptionally pretty the moment Temari introduce them at the cafe she worked at. She wasn't loud nor obnoxious, but kind making her beauty more attractive that assaulted anyone's senses with flamboyancy.

Her hair was style into a side swept curls, her bangs were comb aside and half of her long neck was exposed. The dress had a sharp plunging neckline displaying the curves of her inner bosom, a sassy fashion. Gaara's eyes trace the geometric patterns on her black dress and he notice the finest quality of the dress, its padded sharp shoulders. The hem of the dress brushed her lower thigh, six inch above her knees. And she flushed scarlet when his eyes gawk at her shapely legs.

"Enough," she murmur playfully and he restraint from kissing her dimples.

"For you," he hand her the bouquet. Everything went well, oh so cute and romantic until Ino screech, "Where's mine?!"

Gaara frown. "Ask the Nara." He wished he hadn't said that because Ino's eyes bore into his, full of rage. "Kidding," he plucked her a plum alstro and eyed TenTen before he also plucked her a white lisianthus.

"Thank you," both giggle. Hinata roll her eyes while she settled the bouquet into an hourglass vase.

"Ready?" Gaara asked and the ladies nod a yes.

He opened the front door and much to their surprise, took Hinata's hand clasping it with his long cool fingers.

The blonde and brunette sigh. So romantic…

:::ღ:::

LCD curtain lights sling the ceilings in criss-cross like millions of stars, but tiffany blue flower paper pom poms made it appear less than a galaxy as the poms suspended from above with the flower balls dangling free. The theme materialized an enchanting aura. Large red show curtains drape from the ceiling and onto the floor. The backdrop consist of a maya blue color sheet collate well with the moving abstract lights. The theatre lights will occasionally illuminate the runway making the dried stardust gypsophila combined rhinestones scatter on the aisle sprinkle. The rhinestones will casually emerge when the models heel lightly skid above it, making the stones jolt upward.

Lights were flashing, music direct different flirty poses, and every one of them would wink at Sasuke who admire them nonetheless by the V.I.P section in the front. It was fashion week and renowned designers all over the country showcase their collections, allowing buyers a chance to preview the fashion designs for the season. Sasuke nodded his appreciation when models made eye contact with him. The unique props range from feathers wings to bizarre straps interest the Uchiha.

And the next model to make eye contact with him frown a little because Sasuke had shift his eyes to the camera mound on a dolly track. It was getting rather boring for him. He will occasionally entertain his eyes with the decorations in the fashion theatre, the models, or cuddle amorously with Sakura. Some models witness Sasuke whisper into Sakura's ear and smolder the couple a glare, but it appeared as a normal model pose in the camera. _Curse them!_

"Sakura…" He groaned, his face on the crook of her neck and the darkness surround them. Her heart was racing and she had never felt so _alive._ He was determined to showcase his 'carnal desire' in public and would care less. Without a hitch from Sakura, his mouth moved across her cheek and he gently suck on her neck. She allowed his hands to grasp her waist and pull her into his hard planes, but she didn't expect him to angle his head in a position to seize her lips.

"People will see!" she hissed. What if the people next to them saw?

Sasuke grunts. If she didn't hiss he would continue his ministration, but to his dismay, moved a distance from her and tried to behave like an obedient child. She noticed the frustration in his eyes despite his solemn face. He was angry at her. It wasn't that she'd purposely refuse him, they were in public and it would've been very disrespectful. He was renowned by the attendees and very model practically drool over him.

_Ceiling, brunette model,_ he forced a smile when the brunette glanced his way before she disappear to the backstage. _Camera, wild crowd, Hinata, staffs—wait, Hinata?_ His observant eyes return to watch her intensely as she lean against Gaara, his arm on her chair's top rail while her lips rest against his ears to whisper a secret. His eyes alight as if he was enjoying some private joke.

Sasuke frowned, a violent aura exuded from his poise. _Mine!_

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice said through the intercom. "There will be a fifteen-minute intermission, and we hope you'll join us for our production of Mercedes-Benz _Fashion Week_ Konoha 2013."

"I'm going to the ladies room," Sakura whisper into his ears before she tread away.

_Hn._ The Uchiha jump out of his chair the moment his eyes lock on an absent seat that belonged to Hinata. Eyes scanned every corner of the room, and she was nowhere to be found.

_Ah_, Sasuke dash for the hallways, _ladies room…_

The cat-and-mouse game, again.

:::ღ:::

Sasuke hissed when clammy liquid touch his sensitive abdomen making his stomach contract in a hurried response.

"Gomenasai!" A stewardess who was doing her job serving champagne for the guests apologized profusely. Sasuke glare in response and watched her quiver as she dab a towel in an attempt to dry his expensive suit. How fucking annoying?! Does he appear intimidating so something? She was shaking; teeth clatter, and eyes focus on her task to wipe off the champagne. The jerk didn't even know all Uchihas were menacing whenever they feel it was the proper time to express their fury.

Hinata didn't expect to see Sasuke after her washroom visit, quite a surprise he gave her as she stood under the doorframe and watched him snatch the towel from the stewardess. She planned to ditch him, but after she witnessed his rude behavior, march in his direction and directly prod his chest. The force shoved him back and he was taken by surprise.

Startled, their eyes connect and his breath hitched when he recognized Hinata in front of him, jabbing her tiny finger on his chest in a feisty façade he find arousing. "Hinata?"

"You apologize to her now," her finger drilled into his hard chest and her face was roughly close to his when Sasuke cringe his head.

_Cute,_ she was frowning at him with such an adorable expression it didn't even look like a glower. She watched the corners of his lip travel upward into a small smile, his dark eyes crinkling and alights with humor.

"What?" She asked, the stewardess left forgotten. What happened to the Uchiha who'd never smile at anyone, but himself? Who had never shown Sakura a true smile is actually screening it for her?!

"Cute," the only word he manage to say and it's not like she'd never heard that before—plenty of times at the 'The Petite Café'. He made no sense so Hinata turned to the stewardess and apologize for him like something a normal girlfriend would do, but she wasn't his and Sasuke inhale suddenly with his mouth open, out of astonishment.

For a second, he looked lost and Hinata retreat from her earlier activity; prodding his chest.

"Don't run from me," he said, voice cool though she detected a small plead.

"Huh," she remain from making little noises and relay on him to explain. Their gazes locked at close range and she could see the darkness of his eyes fringe with dark lashes.

The stewardess discharged the couple, leaving them in the empty hallway.

"Look at me," Hinata budge her head back, but her body stayed put as his pale fingers captured her long indigo hair between the tips. Charcoal colored eyes watched the hurried rhythm of her breaths. As he gazed into her white eyes, it amazed him how he immediately dismissed any thoughts of hurting—the times she ran away from him as if his touch was magnetizing and she proved him by shifting her weight. She seemed afraid of him. He wasn't a creature from a different dimension—_Why?_

Hinata could detect the rage in his iris and gasp at the feeling of his left hand holding her latissimus dorsi_, _his thumb brush along the side of her breast.

Venturing further she probed, "What are you doing?"

His right hand lingered in the air like the dust and cobwebs accumulated on the rafter. Her fear heightens him to carry on and he will have her. She stared back seeing the hardness and determination, the wildness that hinted he'd never be civilized, but to him it was like white osmosis in his dark waters; she penetrated him deeply.

Hinata gasp for breath as his right hand tread into her indigo tresses to see if it felt as soft as it looked. The brittle strands had slipped through his fingers, soft and coarse as sand. She visibly froze, her ears tingling as Sasuke's breath fanned her hair, sifting through it and sending shivers to her neck.

"Stop." Her eyes widened in panic. She couldn't take it anymore; she looked up, her eyes focus on a face devoid of any expression. But an elegant brow was swept up, though he shrugged.

"You enjoy putting me down, don't you?" Her mouth twitched.

She made it hard for him to wait, and his dream of them increased his itching hand to hold her close. He no longer embraced the pinkette, but lavender eyes and indigo haired. A day's encounter with the bluenette had tormented him, he begged himself to hold onto her and allow his arms to keep her safe, her heat coil against him. He was unaware of his hasty heart beating for her and how much he wanted her. Hinata looked up to decipher his gaze, but didn't see much of it. He watched in satisfaction as a blush burned her cheeks when he bent down and went for her lips. Hinata raised an arm and lined it above his that held onto her latissimus dorsi_,_ wrapping her fingers on his neckline.

_Stop him!_ Her subconscious screamed in frustration. The closer his lips descend onto hers; Hinata used all her willpower to shift her head to the side aiming his lips on her dimple, her side swept curls hid his charming action.

And he snarled at the feel of his lips against her cheek, on her lovely dimple instead of her luscious lips. "I _hate_ you," but he can manage as he deeply peck her dimple. He'd actually wanted to do that whenever she smiled at him, her enticing dimples were kissable.

"Hmph, so you admit it." She gently pushed him away by the chest, but he will have his way with her. He waited for an opportunity and will cease her no matter what, she will be his, not the male with red-hair.

He leaned towards her neck, placing butterfly kisses down the column of her throat lazily.

"I want you." She repressed the shiver his words gave her. Hinata struggle as he pressed her against the wall while he kissed her neck with fervor, lost in the sensation of her soft skin. The assault of teeth on skin was only paused for the necessity of breathing for him. When she pushed against him to move him backwards, he broke the kiss to smirk down at her. _A fighter… _His subconscious implored him which only multiply his addiction for her. Hinata swallowed when his fingers smoothed over her jaw before trailing down her neck to the opening of her front Balmain dress. His fingers trail down to trace the expose carves of her inner breast; slowly tried to tug the material off her shoulders so he could critique her beautiful figure. _Oh my gosh!_ Hinata panic and struggle against him. _Bastard!_

She thrust wildly to free herself from him, but Sasuke reconstruct their former position.

"Ah," she cried out in pain when her back hit the wall. Sasuke took his time to smooth his hands from the small of her back and trace up the arch of her spine before moving his hands to her hair. He gripped the backs of her thighs to hoist her up against the wall. His right hand searched for the pin that clip her indigo tresses to the side, and swiftly pulled it out allowing her long tresses to tumble down sexily over both her shoulders. He took a second to admire it, threading his fingers through the silky locks. Through the whole process, he didn't kiss her once, waiting for the right moment to rapture her full lips.

Hinata closed her eyes to hold back the numb tears that wanted to stream down her forlorn face, but fail as tears escape onto her cheeks. Her small hands pushed against his chest in protest. "Plea-please don't…"

Sasuke was quick to run his hands up her thighs, carrying up the black material of her dress to bunch up at her hips.

"No," she cried.

"Coward—" The sound of footsteps halted his speaking, and both their eyes snapped to attention. Before they could even turn their heads to look in the direction of the owner, Sasuke was ripped from Hinata's grasp. She turned sharply to witness Sasuke held up against the wall by the collar of his shirt, the lone figure balled his hands into the Uchiha's shirt made Hinata shout, "Gaara!"

:::ღ:::

* * *

A/N: Phew, took me **for-e-ver**! I feel that things on this chapter is sloppy...I don't know, lol. And sorry for the late update, but thank you for all the reviews! Tell me what you guys liked/didn't like? I would love to hear any suggestions you might have. And, I'd officially add some GaaHina :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Of course as you know I do not own I am just merely borrowing the characters to use and abuse as I please!**

**Once again THANK YOU ALL for your reviews!** **And I apologize for the slow update.**

* * *

:::ღ:::

"Where did you go Hina?" TenTen's watchful eyes observe the couple return to their absent seats, catching Hinata's shaken form. And the brunette frowned at her awareness through inquiring a strange vibe exude from Hinata. Said girl hardly gets shaken by anyone apart from her own father and a Hyuga branch member, Hoheto. Just the thought of Hoheto's name made TenTen shudder and its unbelievable that he was born an Hyuga and still have the privilege to live under the household after his appal performance meanwhile Hinata, a self righteous individual get disown when she only used her own way to protect herself.

Hard hazel eyes search for an answer from precarious ivory orbs. Receiving nothing other than a wry smile to reassure the brunette she was fine and with pleading eyes, TenTen immediately drop the subject and telepathically announce to Hinata that whatever was troubling her won't be notify to Neji as promise. Hinata didn't know she was holding her breath in until TenTen's eyes shift onto the models.

"Are you okay?" Gaara whispered into Hinata's ear who in return just nodded devoid of making eye contact. Like TenTen the red-head drop the subject and relax into his seat. The audience's attention was on the fashion show except for Hinata, her orbs stared intently at her and Garra's entwine hand. The way his callous thumb rub circular motions on her hand made Hinata obnoxious and when she lean onto his side caused by his arm holding her from behind, her breath was at an abnormal rapid rate.

Everything suddenly became a blur for Hinata. In truth the indigo-haired beauty was terrify for her life when Sasuke touched her with so much need. It was a feeling of déjà vu. She pressed her lips together withholding any emotion from passing out. She lifted her head and looked up at the ceiling; it was a trick she had learnt to stop her tears from flowing over.

She feels disgusted. Recollecting Sasuke's hands on her thighs, carrying up the black material of her dress to bunch up at her hips almost made her wail out a sob. _Control yourself! _Her subconscious screamed at her. Hinata quickly smooth her hands down the monochrome pattern dress in an attempt to cover her thighs where Sasuke had touch. And in a way it was to make her feel better, but it didn't since the déjà vu was so clear.

:::Quick Flashback:::

"_Let go of me!" Hinata cried, her hands bound together by strong hands holding them. "Help!"_

And still, many people don't know that her hands were her pillars that held onto her remaining dignity.

"_What is THIS?!" Hiashi yelled __at the top of his lungs, his neck turned a scarlet color none has ever seen. _

_An eighteen year old disarray Hinata tried to maintain herself in an __attempt to __present to her father that she had nothing to do with such a scandalize __scheme. _

"_I've earned this money from my side job," she sobbed. "I did not do any of those things to be given those label names." _

_The ends of Hinata's hair frizz, but his eyes still held her with scorn. _

_And she stop believing, completely gave up hope after that incident. She thought Hiashi would reconsider and listen since he raised her and should know that she wasn't the type to do the things people label her as, but he blamed her, scarred her for life._

"_That's the most fearful thing that I don't know what kind of person you are. I was digging my own grave for raising you!"_

"Oh, guess what Hina?!" Ino exclaimed, causing the poor girl to jump after she revisit the past. "Sasuke is here!"

Said name made Hinata pale immediately. Gaara squeeze Hinata's hand to reassure the angry, yet frighten girl who never in her life thought she would be prey to sexual predators—ahem, mainly Uchiha Sasuke's prey!

"Ano, Ino." Hinata tried to produce her voice to explain that Sasuke's public figure is actually different from the actual guy. "You should stay away from him; he's not really boyfriend material…"

"And how would you know that?" Ino hiss, defending her ideal male figure.

And Hinata sighed because dammit, said male almost rape her if it wasn't for Gaara intervening! Hinata most definitely wanted to choke the lovesick blonde for being so blind to swoon over a sick, heartless bastard! And the Hyuga was in the verge of tears for poor Shikamaru, someone who'd actually fight to gain Ino's attention unlike, ahem, again Uchiha Sasuke. The bastard doesn't even have to try hard. All he does is showcase his god-like figure and the female population would find his method as an open invitation and invite themselves, urgh!

An act he produced to trick girls to sign an _'application'_ to have a chance at dating him! And Hinata knows because she was a victim herself!

"Look, there he is!" Ino direct their attention with a finger to an empty seat beside Sakura's, owner of the VIP seat nowhere to be found until a lone figure tread his way back, excusing himself when other attendees shift to make room for him to pass.

Sasuke was beyond piss! He can easily locate Hinata, but was too ashamed to even look her in the eyes. Earlier's incident made Sasuke feel powerless and what he need was to be in control again with Sakura's help.

Hinata's flock watch the Uchiha budge Sakura out of her seat without her consent, leaving the Uzumaki in a curious state and all eyes followed the couple stride in haste out of the theatre.

"What's wrong, Sasu?!—"

Sakura swallow her words when his right hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss that made her toes curl. Sasuke's fingers would come close to the underside of her breasts; undoing the pinkette as her back arch coaxing him to run his hands over her cloth mounds.

Sasuke breathe a low, sexy sound in his throat and shove, ramming Sakura's back onto a wall. She cried out in surprise, fingers slither into his hair and pulled hard.

"Ah!" He freed his head and gaze at her with eyes filled of libido. "Car, now."

"Mhmm," she purred in his ears as he began to leave a trail of kisses on her jaw line. "I love being your bondage."

"Ahh—" it was Sakura's turn to mewl loudly. He grab her behind and push his hips against hers, making Sakura gasp. The feel of his groin rubbing into Sakura made her moan knowing she can easily access his erection tuck in just behind his trouser. He run his nose along her jaw and bit her neck producing another moan from the pinkette.

"So in control," she moan in a sensual whisper. "Possessive, my…Dominant."

Everlasting love, marriage, and family are phrases that do not exist in Sasuke's dictionary. Those things made no sense, and he had decided not to incorporate it into his life. She was the spell caster, brutally willing to bluff in his own game and he clang to her for dare life. He needed the power, the control to make him feel dominate and foremost, she has been his finest remedy because she was so good at concealing her true emotions for the Uchiha—deceiving him and making him actually trust and believe that she has no unconditional feelings for him.

"Sakura."

He cringe his head for a kiss before pulling back.

"I."

Sasuke guide her hand to his arousal advising her of his needs.

"Want."

His head dropped onto her shoulder when her hand stroked his shaft, his trouser was an unwanted blockade.

"You."

He leaned for another kiss pushing her tongue past his lips, relishing his quiet groan.

"Inside."

He grabbed her hips pushing her core back and forth over his groin.

"Me."

Their quiet moans, gasps, and harsh pants filled the air.

Sasuke wasn't just skill at being a business man; he knew how to pleasure himself and his partner. He worked her with it, exploiting friction, changing angles and depth of penetration.

Emerald eyes were filled with lust. Her arms were lined above his broad shoulder; fingers spread open and tangle in his hair. She smirked to herself when he nestle his face on her mounds. She got him good, she has him where she wanted—wrapped around her little finger. She believed in changing his perspective of love. She will, in her power, change the cycle and make him _want_ her instead, _desire_ her touch, _yearn_ for her kiss, _demand_ for her attention, and _crave_ for her love making.

She will teach him the definitions to: everlasting love, marriage, and family.

He will be hers and hers only.

She hushed his groan, cradling his immobilized head against her chest.

:::ღ:::

Chapter 4

:::ღ:::

It was a fresh start to a new day compare to yesterday's disaster, a very relaxing afternoon with the midday sun showering Konoha with its speck of warm sunray peering through the canopy in the sky. People gather at the beach to relish in the wonderful weather and perfect breezes nature happily provide.

An early spring delight in which Hinata was ready for.

Absolutely confident as she challenged herself to not commit the same mistake as to her pervious videos. She demanded to record the whole tutorial without a speech gaffe and make it appear realistic and natural to the best of her abilities.

She know what to publicize even without a script since she commit it to memory and flip open the LCD monitor of the Canon Rebel T2i camera showcasing her white teeth. Hinata examine her wardrobe, her flawless hair, and makeup thoroughly one last time and announce with a short hand wave, "Hi everyone!" But silence follow after her energetic greeting as she stare at her own pale complexion on the LCD screen, she was in a blank trance.

She sweared for a moment she can hear multiple crickets due to her voiceless shock, but the stridulation was won over by a masculine laughter in the background.

"Why are you laughing?" The LCD document a baffle Hinata, staring elsewhere as she hand gesture an _'are-you-serious'_ posture.

"Epic fail," the unknown voice pronounced playfully.

"I was going to continue, but you ruin it by laughing."

The voice behind camera objects, "Because you went blink and you hold me to be the judge so—" he shrug.

"You didn't even let me finish," the DSLR camera left forgotten, recording the whole event of Hinata arguing with an unknown voice.

And he burst into an audible laughter enjoying himself—carefree, acting his age for a change. Hinata's maddened, or frustrated temper switch as she stare at him. It's hard to stay mad at a good friend who at all times allow the Hyuga to record him on Tuesdays when nobody was available, and entitle the video, _'Tuesday with Makeup Guru & Friend'. _Hinata sigh warily before her mind wonder to the man across from her. He appeared young and carefree with his long dark lashes fanned against his cheeks. His shoulder length hair was tied half up, an unusual sight to behold since he always style it into a pineapple ponytail.

"Okay-okay," he raised both hands in defense.

And her blithe soul emerged. Hinata's shoulders shook caused by her contain laughter, eyes alight when she direct the camera to record Shikamaru. "Today my special guest is none other than Nara Shikamaru."

She knew him better after their campaign two years ago in Gambia, Africa when both parties were an _UNICEF_ Goodwill Ambassador for Japan. A proud title to hold. The duo contributes in many charities to enhance children's rights, education, and protection. Hinata will often meet with her colleague to discuss charity donations and all views on her impending special tutorial will count towards charity!

She was excited to have Shikamaru's help.

He waved a short greeting and immediately introduced himself and the topic for the day. Hinata's dimples press in the moment he verbalize the script she prepared for him. Yes, he had a script and she didn't, wherein it should be the opposite given that it _is_ Hinata's tutorial. Earlier Shikamaru roll his eyes when she commanded him to memorize the script and he asked her if she had a script. Her answer was a triumphant smile implying she had everything in control. Pssh yeah right, she's the one who need a script since she was the one who failed, too ashamed to admit—actually in truth, she made a fifty dollar bet with him that she will not fail to forget her _'commit to memory'_ script and now she has to cover his share in donating. And after his wrap up, Shikamaru screen a _'wassup'_ motion to Hinata since she got nothing on him—unlike her who fail to remember her lines, he did his in one try. Hooray, go for Mister 200 IQ.

"Pay up," he said.

Oh, the liveliness of teasing.

"We've made a bet and it's for charity," his attention shifted from her to the camera. "Troublesome isn't it. Viewers, please help us donate by subscribing including your likes on this video. And for the first five reviewers that leave a comment below will win a gift card from Shiseido starting with three hundred. Thank you." His lip twitched with the hint of a smile.

"Do please subscribe, but don't fall for his charms!" Hinata direct the camera at herself and Shikamaru's voice could be detected in the background, "Don't listen to her!" He exclaimed.

And she was laughing, proud to be the camera operator. Then suddenly the camera record a indistinct roll of Konoha's skyline, the firmament, and finally the round table that separate the two wrestling friends in a struggle to fight for the camera. A few yelps could be heard from Hinata and some mumbles from Shikamura.

Then…

"For _UNICEF_ donation," the Nara held the camera high up tilting it downward to view little Hinata beside him trying her best to reach for the camera. And she didn't succeed.

"No," she whined. It was a cute sight to perceive their current activity, making the duo appeared like a couple which was unintentional.

:::ღ:::

"Yo," Naruto expose half his body around the door to the fitness center. Who would have thought the blonde director could look good in a dark navy suit with a matching tie? Every girl in Konoha drools not only for Sasuke, but for his companion also. The way Naruto will casually brush away his front hair from getting into his eyes tend to make girls swoon, a prince in shining armor unlike Sasuke, a dark sensual prince.

The blonde enter the room without permission and lean against the wall to observe his controllable boss, opponent, and best friend exchange physical blows on a boxing bag, shirtless exhibiting his abdominal eight pack. Droplet of sweats swathe over his lean chest, broad shoulders, and the hardness sculpture lines of sinew and muscle on his arms. If a girl was present, she would be gawking and whistling flirtatiously. Naruto pocket his hands and announce his presence again from behind the boxing ring ropes, but to no avail, the Uchiha ignore him.

He must be angry at whoever or whatever that was occupying his mind. Naruto notice his friend's mood swing since yesterday's fashion show after his washroom visit. What the heck happened?

He continued to watch Sasuke display a perfect jab with his red glove onto the boxing bag before he performed a defense stance. His feet were close together, swiftly leaning side-to-side and immediately recover striking a fierce uppercut as memories from last night's episode invade his disarray mind.

_Fucken Sabaku no Gaara,_ his mentality cursed, visualizing the bag as Gaara's face. _She's fucken mine!_

"_Gaara!"_ Sasuke strike another blow from hearing Hinata's materialize shriek from yesterday before it fade into nothing. _Look at me for once, dammit!_

And the whole event crash him once he cross punch the bag sending the sack away from his raging figure for the reason that she'd humiliate his ego twice!—Her rejection follow by a…he doesn't even want to mention it, literally it was embarrassing.

"_Uchiha," Gaara hissed with ablaze angry mint eyes._

"_Sabuku," Sasuke return sarcastically._

"_I am going to fuckin' kill you!" The red-head growled, holding up the Uchiha in place on the wall. _

"_Is that a threat, Sabuku?" Sasuke pushed him away giving them a distance._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" _

"_In the process of fucking." It was an immediate answer. _

_Everything in Hinata's grip drop onto the floor with a quiet thud, her eyes were larger than her unexpected encounter when he facetime Sakura. Did she hear him correctly?!_

_Oh. Hell. Fucking. No! She explode like a volcano the moment Sasuke's mouth open to claim his twisted statement, thus, evoke Hinata's inner fury all had not seen except for her father. An angry Hyuga Hinata was an ugly encounter for the reason that everyone only seen her portray an innocent, nice girl. _

_For someone so bright like Sasuke was obtuse enough to claim such a dense statement. _

_The boys break apart momentarily to witness Hinata laugh inappropriately, very unladylike. Neither bothers to question her and just stared wide eyes at her until her icy, raging ivory eyes reel onto the lone Uchiha. Just by one sharp stare forced Sasuke to compose himself and he couldn't detect his balls, period. _

_The boys watched her take wide strides towards Sasuke and with all of her unknown strength she possess for a petite girl, slapped him across his face throwing him off and crashing against the wall he was going to fuck her on!_

"_You fucken dick!" Her shrilling screams rang across the hallway. "Actually you're a fucking dildo, a fake dick. And I OFFICIALLY HATE YOUR GUTS." _

_She made it a fact she hated him, which was coming through pretty clear. She march to him, cock her arm back and punch him without warning on the chest multiple of times. Gaara rushed over to pull her back. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" _

_Gaara finally pulled her off, but Hinata swung her legs in an attempt to kick Sasuke. "Don't you FUCKING come near me again! I swear I'll fuck you so hard you'll turn gay!"_

_Gaara dragged her off and out of the hallway as she cursed along with hate words the entire way._

Sasuke stare at Naruto and he smirk in return.

"Don't say anything." The Uchiha groaned.

"I like her," he commented. "I never knew how to describe you, but dildo works real well."

"Shut up."

And Naruto laugh, shaking his head at Sasuke. "You skip work because of one girl you couldn't tame?" Sasuke didn't answer so the blonde continue, "I really like her. She's the only girl that can…" Naruto paused to search for the best word to describe Sasuke's scenario, "Confuse you?"

And he didn't catch Sasuke roll his eyes. The raven-hair wrapped a towel on his neck and moved around to pick his bottle up while he listened to the hyperactive blonde continue, "I didn't know you were into a makeup guru—"

"A what?"

"A makeup guru, you know," Naruto motion his hands and wait for Sasuke to catch on, but the Uchiha eyed him for an explanation.

"Someone who has makeup knowledge and teaches other people. She's quite popular on YouTube and hold on," he raised a finger in the air to shush Sasuke's unvoiced question. "I know you're going to ask how I know all this and I'll get to that. She looked familiar when I approach her at the job fair and remembered that Kaa-san sometimes, watches her tutorials."

"You're bullshitting, right?"

"Why would I?" Naruto frown. "She's quite a catch, look." He flashed Sasuke an Instagram photo of Hinata on his phone screen, dimples materialize as she happily bite onto her blueberry bagel with Shikamaru in the backdrop lighting a cigarette, the photo collage taken merely a few minutes ago. The friendly photo of the duo had Sasuke on his feet. He snatched the phone from Naruto and frown in dismay at the damn photo! And Naruto's blabbering facts of Hinata's social media fame only made Sasuke grow angrier and possessive. _Mine!_

It wasn't just Gaara he thought he had to deal with; the Nara was also included in the package to be dealt with before he can actually win over Hinata's attention. What he failed to remember was the line of males that was involved with the Hyuga. Maybe he should review Hinata's _'application'_ again because there was the Inuzuka, Aburame, another Sabaku, and finally, a Hyuga.

"She was a socialite when she was heir to Hyuga Enterprises Holdings Inc."

"What?!" Sasuke snap.

"Shouldn't you know this?" Naruto frown, geez something is up his tush to have him all moody. "She was Hyuga's former heir."

—_CRUSH!_

"What the _FUCK?!_" Naruto yelled. He ran across the room to retrieve his broken phone and mourn. "You owe me a new smart phone!"

:::ღ:::

"So on today's video," Hinata announce to the DSLR, walking ahead of Shikamaru through a crowded street. "Shikamaru and I will be doing some shopping for this month's haul video!"

And an exciting squeal followed after her message.

"So here I only have twenty dollars in my pocket." She established the bill to convince viewers, "And it's not one of those typical twenty dollar makeup challenges. Oh no no no!" She wiggled her index finger, "It's a twenty dollar thrift shop challenge. We're going to pop some tags with only twenty dollars in our pockets and will be hunting, looking for a come-up. Isn't this frickin' awesome!"

"Wha wha, wha, wha…" Shikamaru produce his boombox that played the song, _Thrift shop_ by Macklemore and held it close to the camera to amplify the volume.

And when Shikamaru remove the device away from the camera lens, the DSLR record the duo in a silly dance trance. Hinata's shoulder would budge forward two at a time into beats with the funky catchy beat at the beginning of the music meanwhile the Nara lip sync, throwing his hand in the air when necessary.

Bystanders stop in the process of what they were doing to stare at the unusual duo popping the street like they own it, but it wasn't too dramatic; onlookers just made it appear that way. When one stops to look, everyone will stop to look too. Nobody wants to feel excluded.

The duo expressed amusement at the small flash mob dancing behind them.

"You see this!" Hinata screamed at the camera to convey her message through all the gathering noise and began to sing along, "I wear your granddad's clothes; I look in-cred-i-ble. I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road."

The camera documented a few senior spectators on the side perform several series of movements that match the speed and rhythm of the song. It was like their body automatically switched into their dance mode. Hinata couldn't help herself, but laugh at her enjoyment the seniors provide. She laugh even harder when a concentrated male senior present soft dance movement enjoying the music before his wife smack his arm for him to stop. The mob continued to dance until the song end, huge smiles on everyone's faces. Shikamaru held the boombox on one shoulder and used his other hand to high five participants.

"Thank you!" Hinata yelled as the duo escape the hyped-up mob. "Before we hit Goodwill, Shikamaru and I will be answering viewers _'would you'_ questions from the previous video and we will decide each other's style!"

Said male made himself the audience and applaud Hinata, bawling a fake excited 'YAY' before she playfully slap his arm. She presented a hat full of folded papers to Shikamaru and urged him to select one, exchanging their question after.

"Okay!" Hinata unfold his paper initiating her start. "Would you rather look like a swagger with an overly arrogant attitude or would you rather look like a metallic rockstar with face paint?"

"What?" Shikamaru scrunched his nose, "Uhm…I rather be a swagger because metallic rockstar isn't my taste. I don't have the strength to yell like them."

"No, you can." Hinata object, "With your earlier fake bawl, yes you can."

"No comment, my turn." The Hyuga tried to challenge him, but Shikamaru already establish her question, "Would you rather be a begging homeless or would you rather be a—"

"A what?"

The Nara discharged a chortle and utter an inaudible, "Prostitute?"

"What?! Who wrote that?" Shikamaru shrug awaiting Hinata's answer, "Of course I rather be a homeless individual! And I can give you a million reasons why I rather be a homeless."

"Prove it," this time the Nara challenge her.

"Fine I lied for exaggerating, but still."

"Even if you choose to be a homeless, I get to decide your style from your question—"

"No no no, Shikamaru!" She didn't want to accept his answer, instead she flail her arms in the air. By accident the recording became a blur before it refocus.

"Tough luck."

"Fine, you metallic rockstar!"

"Wait, what?" It was Shikamaru's turn to whine, the word 'troublesome' escape his mouth.

:::ღ:::

"So we are in Goodwill and the thrift shop challenge has officially started." Hinata hid the camera in her oversize tote bag, afraid to get her possession confiscated. "With only a twenty dollar bill, we each have to find a wardrobe excluding shoes that is in our budget. So, let's get started shall we!"

The Hyuga push her cateye sunglass up the bridge of her nose to settle it properly where it belong and fix her off shoulder scrunch dress. Her wardrobe was giving her trouble except for her obedient fedora hat. Shikamaru push the cart through an aisle lined with clothes meanwhile Hinata sat cross-legged _in_ the cart giving him authoritative directions.

"How about this one?" She positioned a lacy strapless top against her chest awaiting his approval. The Nara hesitant resulting from the style, but advised her to hold onto the item. Hinata's eyes start to hurt from examining every piece of article in the store, all weren't in her flavor nor Shikamaru's. And said male also had a hard time selecting his clothes, but he was lucky that Hinata allowed him to dress as a swagger. Silly how a casual type was dressing up as a swagger and a down to earth geared in lewd garments—what a sight to behold, right?

Hinata twirl in front of the camera to capture her wardrobe. Her top was clad on a white lace bustier while her bottom was dress in black high waist demin shorts with black stocking leg garter. To finish off her look, she wore platform booties. It was embarrassing. She was standing on a busy shopping strip walkway and people was staring, mainly the opposite sex. Her burning cheeks along with her matte black smokey eyes only made her appear bootylicious. She wasn't use to such attention drawn by her lewd style, but she can make use of the items she'd purchase.

Sigh, if Sasuke heard of this he would flip out because in his perspective, Hinata was only his to stare at.

"How long must I bide here to wait?" She said before Shikamaru made his epic intro, gliding smoothly sideway down the pavement. "Oh my gosh!"—he looked stunning!

Yamanaka Ino was totally missing out on Shikamaru. The Hyuga had to admit that he look Fine. As. Hell. She'd never seen this side of him before and he was being extraordinary playful. Was it for her haul video or was it personal, who knows. It excite her enough to sing the verse, "Come on Rude Boy, boy can you get it up?"

She jumped him with full volume mirth. Bystanders misunderstood the scene as a proposal and applaud for the proscribe couple. Onlookers were shock; a swagger finally eloped with a prostitute! And not just that, a proposal in broad daylight. It was totally not a normal sight. Something was wrong with Konoha.

And after Sasuke flip out on males ogling his Hinata; will use the slang term 'jump' on the Nara—spring upon in sudden attack; assault him!

The duo was fortunate that Sasuke wasn't in his stalkeresque mood to perceive the episode. Well, rephrase that. After the Instagram incident, he did indulge in his stalkeresque self, but he couldn't find Hinata…yikes! He was on a search slash killing rampage.

"So, here is my receipt." She pinpointed the total amount, proudly circling nineteen dollar and eighty four cents. "Yay, I succeed! Awesome, right?! So I got my corset for four dollar and fifty two cent. The demin shorts for six ninety-nine and lastly, the stocking garter for five ninety-six plus tax! I'm surprise that Shikamaru didn't fail."

Said Nara was clad in a slim fit harem denim jean. His top was gear in a white t-shirt with an over-rated imprint of a nude female which was envelop by a loose burgundy jacket with an attach hood. His jean was tucked behind his shoe tongue unlike his black and white raja plaid scarf secure around his neck.

—_CLICK!_

'Like a BOSS' was the title of the supposedly sneaky photo she'd photograph of him.

"Well I hope you like our twenty dollar thrift shop challenge. I had a lot of fun though my attire is _inappropriate_," she eyed Shikamaru who just shrug in return. "But please subscribe. All views on this haul video will count towards UNICEF donation so please subscribe and remember to leave a comment. First five reviewers will win a gift card from Shiseido starting with three hundred. Thank you!"

:::ღ:::

Sasuke lost tally count on the many linen shirts he'd put on in front of the mirror. Never in his life had he wanted to look presentable when in truth he'd always appear well-dressed in anything he wore even if it was a trash bag. Women would still eyeball his desirable figure regardless of his tasteless attire.

The Uchiha stared at his last resort, donned in a gray long-sleeve linen and simple black trouser. Undoubtedly his motive was to make _her_ recognize his surname. He was a public figure little kids look up to and dream to become. Very well liked by everyone. Many also respect him for what he had created ranking Konoha for the best industrialize country.

Sadly his money wouldn't be able to buy him her love.

His linen shirt bore with the fan symbol of the Uchiha will help inform her who she'd been missing out on. As if she couldn't do the same and throw on a robe with her clan's embroidery. Tsk—if he couldn't have her, he will make sure to rock her dome.

Without taking his eyes off his reflection, he fastened the last top button before giving a sigh. _This will do_, he finally settled.

—_Ring-Ring…_

With a simple command of a finger snap, a clear blue transparent screen appeared in thin air ahead of him. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was the Da Vinci of his era, inventor of futuristic technology. The CEO of an expanding corporation that manufactures and develops on-going advanced technology. Even his custom multi-million dollar hilltop home has install electromagnetic radiation inspire by his favorite Marvel character's home, Tony Stark. He was living the life in his man cave. One of the reasons why women tried to strike him down and get the Uchiha to put a ring on their selfish finger.

Sasuke's right hand perform an absorb gesture, improvising the transparent screen to shrink. He carried the transparent screen into his great room and with an effortless hand push signal, the screen enlarge in size with the wall. He swiftly moved a finger similar to flipping a page in turn to twirl the screen until his operative user-interface said in his robotic voice, "Incoming call."

Sasuke identify the data he was searching for and manipulate the on-screen items with a flick of the wrist. He pulled the data towards him and transferred it onto a portable glass settle on his coffee table. "Accept call," he order, place a bluetooth earpiece on his ear and 'Susanoo' name of the user-interface submit. The upper half of Sakura's body appeared in a 3D hologram on the portable glass as it captured every movement she did as if she was actually in the room.

"Hey babe!" She exclaimed, watching Sasuke re-attend to the on screen. She heard a soft 'hm' from him as he tread to a plain black table and lean forward. She knew he was going to ignore her. It happened several times before. Most of his conversations were with Susanoo so this time Sakura decided to wait until he attends to his business before she breaks the news. He ordered Susanoo to generate a hologram of Konoha city and within seconds, 3D hologram of buildings rose on the table surface—it was amazing the first time Sakura saw the ultramodern technology, but now it wasn't that fascinating. The whole diagram elevate off the table the moment it sensor Sasuke lift both arms. He carried the hologram, walked pass Sakura into another room and pushed the diagram aside, perceiving Sakura's shout from the great room.

"Uhm, hello I'm still here!"

"Susanoo, can you do something about that?"

"Yes, sir." Within seconds tiny sparkling cyan pixels drizzle and connect together to materialize a monitor with Sakura, non-3D on a glass wall behind Sasuke.

"Hey," Sasuke finally acknowledge her.

"Well, hello to you too."

Sasuke ignore her sarcasm. He march up to where she was on the wall and rest his flat palm an inch away from the glass. A graphic of water ripples ensue before the whole glass light up, displaying accessible data like a search engine.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curious because he was typing on a keypad on the glass in front of her face.

"Nothing." His eyes were now focus on her, but his mind was elsewhere. "You got it, Susanoo?"

"Yes, data received."

"Alright, proceed."

On cue, the diagram of Konoha dilated into countless cyan pixels. It surrounded his lone figure to craft a mental image for Sasuke, operating as a map indicator. He stare fascinated at the hologram's creation. It allowed him to see an apparent visual of streets with traffic lights; holograms of actual car size passing him, virtual peregrinate three-dimensional images in such a way it felt he was on a real city tour.

"Wow," was the only word he could utter.

With both hands, Sasuke perform a space globe hand gesture to minimize the hologram back to its original size. He amazingly used one finger tip to scroll down and rotate the horizontal surface of Konoha into a vertical outline; the roof's peaks were pointing in his direction.

He studied the red color-coded complex.

"Here." He direct, laser beams connect with his fingertips marking a laser circle around the hot spot. Sasuke clasp his hands in front of the complex; haul his hand back manipulating the pixels to drag out the area, and unclasp his hands. The complex enlarged immediately. "Found you…" He smirked.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

:::ღ:::

After a long day, Hinata retire home.

She has two hours to prepare a Thank You dinner for Hanabi after what she'd done for her. She moved around the kitchen grabbing stuff from the refrigerator to chop. Between the noise of banging pots and Hinata rushing from the stove to the sink, a knock at the door startle her. _Hanabi is an hour early?_

She didn't bother to unclip her apron, rather appear hard working than not. Plus it was Hanabi, she would understand and Hinata had nothing to hide from her little sister. The indigo-hair beauty rushed out of the kitchen into the living room where the main door was. She didn't take the chance to look at the peeping hole assuming it was Hanabi. She unlocked the door, and her first mistake was not checking who was actually at the door. Apparently she didn't welcome her guest by attempting to slam it close before he can slip inside. Much to her chagrin, she didn't succeed and the bane of her miserable life managed to weasel his way into her home.

"What are you doing here?!" She gathered her trembling form.

"Visiting." —was his infamous answer. His effort for putting on a presentable outfit gone to waste. Hinata nearly drop the bowl of newly-rinsed bean sprout onto the floor. She placed the bowl on the counter and turn to him.

"Please leave," she plead, terrified.

"I want to talk—"

"I don't," was her immediate reply. "Please Mr. Uchiha…please, leave me alone."

And what Sasuke ask shocked her, "Be my lady."

"Wh-what?!" She sputtered, a look of skepticism fluttered across her face and she made a noise of disbelief at so bold a proposition.

"Well?" He prodded, irritated because he knew she heard him the first time. He spent another maddening two minutes watching her stare at him, completely oblivious to his impatience. "Are you going to say anything?"

"No," she answered.

"No?" He mutter, shocked when he shouldn't have been, really.

"That's my answer."

"What?"

"I said no, Uchiha! For an omega like you don't seem to understand this concept very well." She faced him, brows furrowed. "You need to get out or I swear!" She yelled in frustration, but he didn't budge, his feet glued to the ground.

"Or what?" He challenged. He step forward, and instinctively she step back. He stopped and the anguish in his expression was palpable, his onyx eyes were burning.

"Please lea—"

"I have to know…" Sasuke swallow hard, knuckles turned white. "Hinata, do you like me?"

He took another step forward and Hinata held a hand up. "Don't, please." She recoiled. There was no way she can tolerate his touch now, it will slay her.

"Do you like me?" It was a desperate question.

She stiff, barely willing to breathe, and fight the urge to cry. "No!"

"Do you want me?"

"NO!" She yelled. Memories from the night before flood her mind.

"Liar." And it tore him apart the minute she pulled open the front door signifying for his leave. He look utterly broken, a man in agonizing pain. His façade reflect how he feel inside. "I'll ask you again, do you like me?"

She nodded her head opposite to the answer he wanted and he continued, "Do you want me?"

"No…" She whispered.

And just like that, it was decided.

He started over to the door, the heels of his shoes echo in the fairly unwelcome apartment. Hinata held in her breath when he stopped beside her. She flinched when Sasuke gently tangle his fingers in her hair, lean down and tentatively kissed her pale temple. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut awaiting his next act.

"I'm not a saint." His breath fanned her burning cheeks. When she didn't resist, Sasuke tilted his head to line his lips with hers and whisper, "I'm just a man."

Hinata anticipate a kiss that never came. She could feel his hand tremble as his grip reduce its hold on her head. Pearlescent eyes flickered open to watch him exit her home, grateful that he was leaving. And her heart dropped having to witness his heavy step lingered on the bottom of the staircase. He turned to look at her, his hands in his pocket. That had caught her off guard. She gasped and met his gaze. Cool white clash against heated black, crashing together yet never blend.

"You'll come to me willingly." With that, he left.

:::ღ:::

Hiashi glanced around satisfied with the result. The atmosphere in his office had an aroma bouquet of fresh flowers Hanabi deliver on his cherry wood desk. It was late; employees had already left for the evening except for, of course, the President himself—a workaholic. He neatly laid out the contracts for his next conference and quickly typed a memo for his secretary to prepare silver trays fill of tea, coffee, and a variety of pastries for the conference.

Behind his office desk was a large glass-walled with a view of Konoha's skyline that overlook the city. He reached for his coat ready to shrug it on and retire home, but the heavy door smoothly swung open at the same time and closed with a solid click.

He turned.

Deep pearl eyes cut straight to his guest's with little hesitation and a clearness told him this man would not lose to any poker game since he was the most powerful, influential figure in Konoha. He know the rules and both are masters in the game of monopoly.

He offered him the same neutral smile he'd offer any business associate. "Hello, Sasuke. It's been a long time."

The Uchiha nod in return, his feet welcome himself into Hiashi's domain without the owner's consent. He walked to the desk that separated him from his competitor and settle on the buttery leather chair. "You've been well."

"Yes I have," Hiashi couldn't disagree. "Can I pour you coffee? Tea?"

"No, I'll be brief."

"Then," Hiashi gesture a hand to imply the young CEO to start whenever ready.

Sasuke swiveled away from the desk and crossed his legs. They studied each other for a few moments and the silence lengthened. "I want your daughter."

:::ღ:::

—_Ding Dong!_

_Hanabi!?_ The tea kettle whistled after she put all the tea leaves back in their containers and she scurried over to turn the stove off. She perform the same steps she'd done earlier prior to Sasuke's arrival. Apron wrapped against her front, kitchen gloves donned on her hands. She rushed to the door in haste and actually checked the peeping hole this time not wanting to make the same mistake.

"Hanabi!" Said girl threw her weight futilely against Hinata. "Wh-what's wrong?!"

As Hanabi's sob reach an even higher pitch despite the sharp piercing in Hinata's ears, she quickly take her younger sister into her arms. In her state of distress, Hanabi turned to the older Hyuga and clutched her blouse, burying her tear-streaked face in her chest. She was still wailing, but the cries are vocal now and Hinata's gripped tighten on her younger girl. Arms cocooning them in a comforting shell.

"Hanabi, what's wrong?"

Hinata's heart clenched. She hauled in the younger Hyuga, secured the front door, and accompanied Hanabi to her loveseat. It was hard for Hinata to understand the situation when the other party lacked on communication. Maybe the younger Hyuga need time to breathe and calm down. Hinata restrain from staying and left Hanabi to prepare tea in the kitchen. She stirred the brew tea with the handle of a fork in an unhurried pace. Sighing, she settled the tea cups on a tray along with a box of tissue and prepared herself for Hanabi's news.

"Here, have some tea." Hinata usher a tea cup to Hanabi. The forgotten tray on the coffee table was Hanabi's the main focus at the moment. Her eyes wouldn't shift and she started to scare Hinata. Having to see a strong lady like Hanabi all broken said a lot for Hinata. It impaired her deeply. As an older sibling, she had to play her role to find the source of her sister's pain and heal it. She could only hope the damage wasn't caused by the bane of her love life.

"Talk to me." Hinata plead. Hanabi gladly accept the cup in Hinata's quiver hand, not wanting her sister to spill the tea she prepared.

"Thank you." The word stroked Hinata's ears, grateful she wasn't a burden. She caressed Hanabi's cheek before combing a strand of hair behind the shell of Hanabi's ear. A series of soft pats on the crown of Hanabi's head came after.

"What happen?" She urged, again.

After a moment's pause she uttered, "Hinata, it's not fair. It's supposed to be me and Konohamaru, not with him…"

"With who?" Hinata frowned. "What?"

"Tou-san is forcing me to marry Uchiha Sasuke."

_You'll come to me willingly_—his words haunt her.

:::ღ:::

* * *

**:)))))) Until next time, _if_ there is a next time...so what are your thoughts when Hinata vent out her anger on Sasuke? The scene after her washroom visit. Personally, I would've done the same! **

**xoxoxo Review Pleaseღ  
**


End file.
